<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apprivoiser la bête by LadySybille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310421">Apprivoiser la bête</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille'>LadySybille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Post-Seine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si l'hiver avait raison de la santé de fer de l'inspecteur ?<br/>Et si Valjean était terriblement inquiet ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javert/Jean Valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SCÈNE I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts">groucha</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts">Lost_in_DK</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/gifts">Alena_Rigfinn</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearyPhoenix/gifts">TearyPhoenix</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un enfant malade et toute la maisonnée ne vivait plus.<br/>C'est encore ainsi dans de nombreux pays.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un enfant était malade et toute la maisonnée ne vivait plus.</p><p>Jean-Luc était malade et toute la maisonnée Gillenormand-Pontmercy ne vivait plus.</p><p>Quatre hommes parlaient de la situation avec des visages sombres et des regards baissés sur le sol.</p><p>« Une forte fièvre. Mais cela peut provenir de nombreuses choses, assura le médecin.</p><p>- De nombreuses choses ?, répéta Javert, mécontent de ce manque de précision.</p><p>- Oui, répondit posément le médecin, sans relever la sécheresse du ton. Les dents, un repas mal digéré, un coup de froid… Les enfants sont complexes à comprendre et encore plus à cet âge tendre.</p><p>- Alors que faire ?, » demanda le jeune père, angoissé. </p><p>Marius Pontmercy était livide et ne cachait plus ses sentiments de peur.</p><p>« Bien, fit le docteur Groshens, apaisant. Tout d’abord, il ne faut pas s’affoler outre-mesure ! Je vous renouvelle ma prescription. Des bains tièdes pour faire baisser la fièvre si elle monte trop, un oreiller sous le matelas pour le faire dormir en position la plus assise possible. Cela dégagera ses bronches. Et donnez-lui du sirop à base de tussilage. Tenez, je vous fais une ordonnance ! »</p><p>Le médecin sortit une feuille d’un carnet caché dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et fébrilement il écrivit quelques mots.</p><p>« A base de tussilage et de thym. Et de la pommade ! Lavande et thym ! Des remèdes anciens mais qui ont fait leur preuve ! Dans n’importe quelle officine, vous les trouverez ! Si vous voyez qu’il ne va pas mieux ou que cela empire, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler. Votre divisionnaire est persuasif ! »</p><p>Un sourire amusé. On se détendait en entendant ces propos rassurants de la part du médecin. Il ne semblait pas s’affoler tellement de la situation.</p><p>Javert se renfrogna et préféra se taire, ne voulant pas laisser l’espoir devenir trop fort.</p><p>Le médecin reprit sa consultation :</p><p>« Pour les vomissements, c’est la toux qui le fait vomir, mais ce petit bonhomme doit continuer à boire pour ne pas se déshydrater. Ne le couvrez pas trop, ne chauffez pas sa chambre et la fièvre tombera. Je repasserai demain ! Mais je suis confiant, il est robuste et bien nourri. Un simple coup de froid. »</p><p>Et sur un dernier salut, le médecin partit, accompagné de Marius qui ne cessait pas de le remercier.</p><p>Une servante fila chercher les médicaments.</p><p>Il ne resta plus que Javert, Valjean et M. Gillenormand, dans l’ombre duquel se tenait le fidèle Basque.</p><p>« Vous tombez toujours aux moments les plus dramatiques, monsieur, lança M. Gillenormand à Javert.</p><p>- C’est un don, monsieur, » répondit Javert, sans sourire.</p><p>Puis, conscient de sa place, le policier se secoua et salua :</p><p>« Bien, je vais vous laisser.</p><p>- Non, crièrent en même temps Valjean et M. Gillenormand.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas à ma place, rétorqua l’inspecteur, têtu.</p><p>- Que dites-vous là monsieur ?, demanda la voix surprise de Marius dans leur dos.</p><p>- La vérité !</p><p>- Votre place est au côté de mon père, alors asseyez-vous, monsieur, et tenez votre promesse de prendre soin de lui. »</p><p>Le jeune baron était doux et calme, mais l’étudiant révolutionnaire n’était pas si loin. La voix était autoritaire.</p><p>Javert se figea alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir, le dos raide. Il se tourna vers Marius, un regard dur, prêt à lancer une parole bien sentie à ce godelureau se permettant de lui parler ainsi. Mais Javert vit aussi les yeux de Valjean, immensément malheureux. Alors le policier inclina la tête, dompté.</p><p>Il s’assit sur le canapé et puisqu’on l’exigeait, il abandonna son impassibilité. Il ouvrit les mains et saisit les doigts tremblants de Valjean, les serrant fort. Tant pis pour le scandale !</p><p>Avec un peu d’exagération, Javert porta les doigts de Valjean à ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement.</p><p>Valjean retrouva son sourire doux et plein d’amour.</p><p>
  <em>Tant pis pour le scandale !</em>
</p><p>« Ce soir, vous dormirez ici, lança M. Gillenormand sur un ton n’admettant pas de réplique. Il y a des chambres d’amis pour tous les deux.</p><p>- Merci, monsieur, » répondit Javert.</p><p>Et le thé fut apporté à la surprise de tout le monde, sauf de Javert naturellement. Une fois de plus, la maison tournait à peu près grâce à l’action du divisionnaire.</p><p> </p><p>Chacun se mit à boire, en silence, puis une douce conversation se mit en place, sur la capacité du médecin venu examiner l’enfant, puis sur l’incapacité des autres venus visiter l’enfant, puis sur les médecins en général…</p><p>Javert se laissa dériver, posant sa tête sur le bord du canapé. Il ferma ses yeux, la douleur était forte. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à l’oublier. Sans s’en rendre compte, il s’évanouit.</p><p>Une main caressa son front et un cri douloureux retentit.</p><p>« Mon Dieu, il est brûlant ! »</p><p>Mais ce ne fut que lorsque son col de cuir fut retiré et sa cravate défaite que Javert revint à lui.</p><p>« François !, gronda Valjean. Tu aurai dû me dire !</p><p>- J’ai pris froid, souffla Javert, articulant avec peine. Rien de grave… Ne t’inquiète pas, Jean. »</p><p>Les yeux gris du divisionnaire se brouillèrent et il sourit dans le vide.</p><p>« Moi qui ai toujours haï le scandale. »</p><p>Lorsqu’il se réveilla à nouveau, Javert était couché dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre inconnue. La pénombre faisait du bien à ses yeux douloureux. Le mal de tête avait diminué, c’était un immense soulagement pour Javert. Aussitôt conscient, il sentit un chiffon humide glisser sur son front, le froid le fit siffler.</p><p>« Maintenant, tu vas être raisonnable.</p><p>- Jean, va dormir !</p><p>- Est-ce toujours ainsi la vie avec toi ? Chaque jour, chaque nuit apportant leur nouveau drame ?</p><p>- C’est la routine Jean. Et attend de voir la prochaine blessure.</p><p>- François ! »</p><p>La voix avait claqué, horrifiée.</p><p>« Couche-toi Jean ! Tu dois dormir !</p><p>- Puis-je… ? »</p><p>Il fallut un temps au policier pour comprendre, il était si perdu, puis il comprit et ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer comme à son habitude : </p><p>« Je te croyais intelligent Jean, mais pour poser de telles questions stupides, j’ai un doute. Embrasse-moi ! »</p><p>Jean Valjean se pencha et embrassa doucement François Javert. La fièvre avait baissé un peu. Une autre fièvre venait. Totalement déraisonnable !</p><p>« Couche-toi Jean, souffla Javert.</p><p>- Très bien, » se rendit le forçat.</p><p>Jean Valjean, lentement, se dévêtit, retirant la veste, le gilet, défaisant la cravate. Javert sentit son sang s’échauffer en voyant le corps nu de son compagnon apparaître. Valjean était beau, une carrure large, des épaules massives. Le pantalon retiré, Javert ne put taire un son appréciateur. Les cuisses fermes, les fesses musclées. Dieu cet homme était marqué, couvert de cicatrices mais il était fort. Et il affolait les sens de Javert.</p><p>Inconscient..ou voulant le faire croire…, Valjean entra dans le lit du malade et il ne fallut qu’un instant pour qu’il se retrouve collé au corps de Javert, les mains sur ses hanches.</p><p>Donc, il jouait les inconscients. Javert se laissa faire, fermant les yeux sous la sensation de dériver.</p><p>Valjean se mit à embrasser la gorge de l’inspecteur puis captura la bouche. Javert était chaud, la fièvre était encore là mais il répondit aux baisers passionnés du forçat par des baisers tout aussi ardents. Javert était également empressé, impatient.</p><p>« Vingt-quatre heures sans te toucher, murmura Valjean. Mais tu dois te reposer François.</p><p>- Comme si je pouvais me reposer avec toi à mes côtés, fit Javert, goguenard.</p><p>- Veux-tu me voir partir ?, demanda Valjean, pressant.</p><p>- Prends-moi Jean, murmura Javert. Remplis-moi !</p><p>- Non, ce n’est pas raisonnable. Tu n’es pas en bonne santé. »</p><p>Javert saisit une main de Valjean et la posa d’autorité sur son sexe, dur déjà.</p><p>« Sens-moi ! Je vais bien. Dieu, je suis déjà en ton pouvoir. »</p><p>Puis dans le creux de l’oreille, Javert chuchota :</p><p>« 24601.</p><p>- Très bien gardien, mais doucement ! »</p><p>Jean Valjean embrassa les lèvres, le cou, la gorge de Javert, il était heureux de pouvoir le prendre à nouveau. Il avait eu peur de ne plus pouvoir le faire après cette fameuse nuit. Peur que Javert ne lui fasse plus confiance. Peur qu’il ne le craigne trop. Lentement, Valjean défit les boutons de la chemise que portait Javert.</p><p>On lui avait laissé sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements, ses longs bas. Le reste avait été retiré par Marius, les doigts tremblants de Valjean n’avaient été d’aucune utilité. Le jeune baron avait rendu ce service, les joues rouges de confusion. Surtout pour le pantalon.</p><p>Puis Valjean s’était assez repris pour prendre les choses en main. Il s’était assis au chevet du malade d’autorité et avait chassé tout le monde. Cosette était venue le voir, un instant, elle était soulagée pour Jean-Luc et inquiète pour Javert.</p><p>Elle voulait rassurer son père et apprendre comment allait le policier.</p><p> </p><p>Le petit dormait enfin et il dormait mieux. La toux était moindre et la fièvre avait baissé. On avait suivi scrupuleusement les ordres du médecin. Plus de couverture, un feu mourant. La pièce était fraîche. Il avait mangé avec appétit.</p><p>Valjean avait soupiré avec bonheur, il remercia le ciel...et prié aussi pour Javert ?</p><p>Maintenant, Javert se réveillait, plein de désir et bientôt nu contre Valjean. L’ancien forçat savait comment agir pour faire du bien à Javert. Valjean embrassa Javert, profondément, caressant son corps, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses, son sexe. Valjean avala les gémissements de son amant. Il fallait le silence dans cette chambre, ils n’étaient pas à la maison.</p><p>« Un jour, je te prendrais contre un mur François, promit Valjean. Mais tu es trop faible aujourd’hui.</p><p>- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, Jean. Je t’aime, j’ai confiance. »</p><p>Lentement, il se coucha derrière Javert et souleva une jambe du policier avec soin pour la tenir éloignée.</p><p>Puis, Valjean lâcha la bouche et posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de Javert. Comme le policier ne comprenait pas, Valjean murmura :</p><p>« Suce-les ! »</p><p>Et Javert s’exécuta, les yeux fixant ceux de Valjean, d’un éclat insoutenable. Ce fut Valjean qui gémit en sentant la bouche du policier sucer ses doigts avec vigueur. Sa langue était enivrante.</p><p>Valjean eut envie, terriblement, de cette bouche sur son sexe. Javert dut lire cette pensée dans le regard du forçat car il se mit à sourire, un peu amusé, un peu méprisant.</p><p>Valjean arracha ses doigts pour les placer à l’entrée de l’anus.</p><p>Puis, le forçat hésita et souffla :</p><p>« Je ne souhaite pas te faire de mal, je devrais utiliser autre chose que de la salive.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas en verre, murmura Javert, pressant.</p><p>- Non, c’est juste mais... »</p><p>Provoquant un gémissement de dépit de la part du policier, Valjean le relâcha. Javert tomba en arrière sur le lit en grognant contre les <em>« âmes sensibles »</em> et les <em>« </em><em>allumeurs »</em>.  </p><p>Mais Valjean avait raison, force était de le reconnaître.</p><p>Le forçat prit un peu de l’huile de lampe et revint vers son compagnon. Il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses pour se faire pardonner.</p><p>« Tu n’es pas en verre, je sais, mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal. J’en ai assez fait la dernière fois.</p><p>- Saint Jean le martyr, se moqua gentiment Javert en caressant la joue soyeuse du forçat. Toujours en train d’essayer de trouver de quoi se faire culpabiliser. »</p><p>Valjean embrassa les doigts ; une fois de plus, il voulait entendre Javert gémir son nom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SCÈNE II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mhmmm.<br/>Une petite scène d'amour...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce fut un amour brûlant, à la hauteur de la fièvre qui avait terrassé l’inspecteur de police.</p>
<p>Javert ne souriait plus lorsque le premier doigt, correctement lubrifié, pénétra son corps. Il ne souriait plus et sentait son cœur s’affoler. Il avait peur de retrouver la douleur et en même temps il espérait le plaisir que Valjean lui avait procuré avant.</p>
<p>Mais Valjean savait, il n’était pas Jean-le-Cric ce soir, juste Jean Valjean et il était follement amoureux. Plein de désir et d’affection.</p>
<p>Il voulait donner du plaisir à son amant. Il y réussit.</p>
<p>Javert pencha la tête en arrière et se mit à nouveau à gémir. C’était plus fort que lui. Un deuxième doigt le fit gémir plus fort et Valjean l’embrassa de nouveau.</p>
<p>Il fallait le silence dans cette chambre. C’était une nécessité. Si jamais quelqu’un venait visiter le malade...</p>
<p>Un troisième doigt suivit les autres, profond et sans pitié. Valjean avala les cris de Javert.</p>
<p>Javert glissa les mains sur les cuisses du forçat, les serrant fort, puis les griffant, malgré lui.</p>
<p>Soudain, les doigts laissèrent la place au sexe de Valjean. Dur, doux, chaud. Le forçat resta un instant immobile, savourant cette sensation divine de remplir son amant. D’être un.</p>
<p>Avant de commencer à bouger. La main de Valjean se posa sur le sexe de son compagnon et le caressa avec vigueur.</p>
<p>Les mains de Javert devinrent un étau sur les cuisses de Valjean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valjean posa son autre main sur la bouche de Javert, étouffant ses cris, tandis qu’il embrassait sa jambe, mordant la chair tendre. Les poussées devenaient profondes, rapides, brûlantes. Valjean fermait les yeux sous le plaisir de prendre Javert. Puis ils vinrent, enfin, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.</p>
<p>Valjean libéra la bouche de son amant pour placer la sienne comme bâillon. Le baiser était langoureux.</p>
<p>« C’était bon Jean, » murmura Javert, souriant.</p>
<p>Valjean caressa les cheveux, puis les favoris de son policier, l’embrassant encore et encore.</p>
<p>« La dernière fois était un accident, François. Je ne te forcerais plus jamais, je ne suis pas ainsi.</p>
<p>- Si, opposa Javert, d’une voix mélancolique. Tu es Jean-le-Cric. Que m’aurais-tu fait à Toulon si tu m’avais eu en ton pouvoir ?</p>
<p>- Je ne t’aurais pas forcé François !, se défendit violemment Valjean, dépité de découvrir que son amant pensait cela de lui.</p>
<p>- En es-tu si sûr 24601 ? Si tu m’avais vu enchaîné, à ta merci ? Je suis resté six heures, enchaîné comme un esclave. Brisé mais vivant.</p>
<p>- Je t’aurais fait supplier, c’est vrai, » admit Valjean.</p>
<p>Et ce ne fut pas un aveu fait avec plaisir.</p>
<p>Les deux hommes se couchèrent l’un contre l’autre, ils avaient besoin de sentir la peau de l’autre, car la conversation que Javert avait initiée n’était pas agréable.</p>
<p>« Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ne m’avaient pas tué lorsqu’ils en ont eu l’occasion. Mais je sais, et j’ai toujours su, pourquoi ils ne m’ont pas violé.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi ? »</p>
<p>Leurs discussions durant l’amour, ou après, étaient si étranges. Un mélange de souvenirs, de regrets, d’aveux. Cela devenait des soupapes de sécurité pour évacuer tous les non-dits entre eux. Une vie de secrets et de remords.</p>
<p>Cela leur permettait de parler. Les faire avancer. Trop secrets, ils ne se disaient rien en temps normal, mais dans les bras l’un de l’autre, lorsqu’ils s’aimaient et avaient pleinement confiance, ils s’ouvraient et se dévoilaient.</p>
<p>Javert leva la main pour caresser le visage de Valjean, cherchant les traits de 24601, ses remarquables yeux bleus.</p>
<p>« Ils m’ont dit qu’ils me gardaient pour toi, répondit Javert. Et que tu allais me prendre comme un taureau. J’allais supplier enfin puisque je ne voulais pas leur faire ce plaisir, tu me forcerais pour eux. Ils avaient bu.</p>
<p>- J’étais au mitard. Ils ne sont pas venus me chercher. »</p>
<p>Les yeux gris de Javert se brouillèrent, mouillés par les larmes qui coulèrent, amères, doucement sur les joues de l’ancien gardien. Sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte.</p>
<p>« Ils ont joué six heures durant avec moi. Six heures durant lesquelles je me suis retenu, je me suis contenu et j’ai appris chaque visage, chaque nom, chaque numéro. Pour pouvoir m’en charger après, personnellement. Je me les répétais entre chaque coup de fouet, entre chaque coup de matraque.</p>
<p>- Tu t’es évanoui ? »</p>
<p>Six heures, c’était long. Vraisemblablement, cela n’avait pas pu durer aussi longtemps, Javert devait avoir perdu connaissance et avoir été laissé pour mort quelques temps.</p>
<p>« Souvent, reconnut le gardien. Ils me réveillaient avec des seaux d’eau salée. Entre autre. Et ils reprenaient la séance. Je voulais les tuer, ils ont provoqué ma haine.</p>
<p>- Combien étaient-ils ?</p>
<p>- Sept. Les autres ne sont restés que les spectateurs amusés de cette correction. Veux-tu leurs numéros ?</p>
<p>- Non François. Où sont-ils ?</p>
<p>- Morts. Les sept.</p>
<p>- Comment sont-ils morts ? On m’a dit que c’était les gardes qui les avaient fusillés lors de l’émeute.</p>
<p>- Il y a si peu de différences entre nous Jean et parfois tellement de divergences nous séparent.</p>
<p>- Comment sont-ils morts ? »</p>
<p>Valjean s’affolait, on lui avait raconté le martyr du gardien mais rien d’autre. Les forçats révoltés étaient morts, tués par les gardes. Fusillade. Il était au mitard. C’était tout ce qu’il savait.</p>
<p>Jean-le-Cric n’avait pas posé de questions, il n’en avait rien à faire d’un garde blessé et il n’avait jamais été proche des autres forçats, hormis Pierre. Même Brevet, Cochepaille et Chenildieu n’étaient que des compagnons de la chaîne mais aucun n’était un ami.</p>
<p>Seule l’évasion intéressait le forçat qu’il était.</p>
<p>« Ils auraient dû me tuer, Jean. Ou aller te chercher tout de suite sans vouloir jouer avec moi. Tu m’aurais forcé et j’aurai supplié qu’on me tue. Et cela aurait été terminé.</p>
<p>- Qu’as-tu fait François ?</p>
<p>- Je suis un défenseur de la Loi ! Un agent au service de l’Ordre. Il vient des jours où je suis tellement dégoûté de moi-même que je m’imagine encore à Toulon, hésitant à me jeter du haut des remparts du bagne. Ou de la digue. La Seine n’était qu’une redite, en fait. »</p>
<p>Javert eut un rire douloureux.</p>
<p>« Je suis l’homme qui n’arrive pas à se tuer. Tu comprends ma lâcheté, maintenant ? Que peut me faire une balle de Jondrette ou un coup de couteau dans le flanc ? Je suis damné depuis longtemps.</p>
<p>- Qu’as-tu fait à Toulon François ?</p>
<p>- Je les ai tués tous les sept. Une balle en pleine tête, le regard posé fermement dans les leurs, et je me souviens encore du détail de chaque iris et de la peur qui montait dans chaque œil. J’avais dix-huit ans et je devenais un homme. Dur et implacable, sans merci. Impitoyable ! Ils m’ont tous supplié. A genoux. »</p>
<p>Valjean fut soulagé d’entendre cela. Soulagé et horrifié. Il s’attendait à pire. C’était facile d’imaginer les sévices que Javert aurait pu leur imposer après six heures de torture, mais une exécution capitale, cela restait une vengeance...noble ? Horrible mais compréhensible.</p>
<p>« Comment a-t-on pu te laisser faire cela ? Il y avait un règlement strict au bagne. Il y avait des lois, même là-bas !</p>
<p>- Le directeur n’a pas eu le choix. Il n’a appris ce qu’il s’est réellement passé qu’après le massacre. Ce sont mes collègues, les autres gardes, qui m’ont soutenu et j’ai obéi à mes pulsions. Avec leur bénédiction. »</p>
<p>Javert serra les dents pour ajouter :</p>
<p>« Mais je ne rejette pas la faute sur eux ! Je sais que je suis le seul coupable ! Je savais ce que je faisais ! J’aurai pu simplement les remettre à la Justice du bagne. Mes collègues m’ont simplement permis de régler mes comptes moi-même. Ils m’ont donné le pistolet qui m’a servi à les tuer tous.</p>
<p>- Grand Dieu ! Ils t’ont poussé à faire cela ?</p>
<p>- Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose Jean, ou je me serais vengé de façon plus horrible. J’étais hors de moi et incapable de penser. J’ai mis une semaine à me remettre de mes blessures et de la fièvre cérébrale qui m’ont cloué au lit. Une semaine au bout de laquelle je m’étais repris mais j’étais marqué à vie. Un forçat n’était plus un homme pour moi mais un numéro destiné à tomber. Et toi le premier, 24601 !</p>
<p>- Mon pauvre François, je te comprends mieux à présent. »</p>
<p>Oui, Valjean comprenait mieux l’intransigeance, la froideur, la haine envers les forçats.</p>
<p>« Et tu comprends aussi que jamais je ne pourrais m’accepter, m’apprécier ou me pardonner. C’est au-delà du pardon.</p>
<p>- As-tu vu un prêtre ? »</p>
<p>Javert rit, les larmes se tarissaient, il se reprenait doucement, Toulon s’éloignait et il était en sécurité entre les bras de Jean Valjean. Aussi étrange que cette pensée soit. Il reconnaissait M. Fauchelevent, le doux jardinier du couvent, à-travers cette simple question.</p>
<p>« Oui, l’aumônier du bagne. T’en souviens-tu ? »</p>
<p>Valjean réfléchit et se souvint, un homme maigre, toujours saoul, et qui puait l’alcool à vingt pas. Il organisait des spectacles de théâtre, des Mystères, pour expliquer les<em> Saintes Écritures </em>aux forçats. Aucun forçat n’acceptait de lui parler.</p>
<p>« Mon Dieu ! Tu t’es confessé à lui ?</p>
<p>- C’était l’aumônier du bagne, je n’avais pas le choix. J’ai dû réciter un <em>Pater</em> par mort. Je suis lavé de tout péché !</p>
<p>- Et un <em>vrai</em> prêtre ? »</p>
<p>Le sourire s’enfuit, Javert respectait la Religion comme il respectait la Loi et l’Autorité. Il n’aimais pas qu’on se moque de l’une ou de l’autre.</p>
<p>« Oui. Des années plus tard. Lorsque je pensais avoir reconnu un forçat comme maire de Montreuil, je me suis demandé si ce n’était pas une punition divine. Ce ne fut pas la même histoire et on m’a bien fait comprendre que j’étais loin d’être sauvé. J’ai fait profil bas et j’ai appris la soumission… Le respect et l’obéissance.</p>
<p>- A Montreuil ? Tu as parlé au Père André ?</p>
<p>- Oui, il n’y avait qu’un prêtre à Montreuil en qui j’avais confiance. Lui. Mais le discours qu’il m’a tenu a été difficile à accepter.</p>
<p>- Que t’a-t-il dit ? Le Père André était un bon prêtre. Il a accepté de suivre les derniers instants de Fantine sans prendre en compte sa situation.</p>
<p>- C’est simple ! Si je voulais avoir une chance d’être sauvé, je devais pardonner pour être pardonné. Voilà tout Jean ! »</p>
<p>Javert se redressa et regarda Valjean en face, le visage difficile à lire pour le forçat.</p>
<p>« Je ne sais pas si tu méritais de connaître cette part de ma vie, mais peut-être arrêteras-tu de m’idéaliser.</p>
<p>- Je ne t’idéalise pas François, sourit Valjean en touchant doucement les favoris, si touffus de l’inspecteur Javert. Je connais ton caractère détestable, ton orgueil incommensurable, ton manque de pitié terrifiant. Maintenant je sais un peu mieux comment tu es devenu ainsi.</p>
<p>- Et tu n’es pas horrifié ?, demanda doucement Javert, incertain de la réponse que Valjean allait lui faire. Tu ne me rejettes pas ? Malgré ce que je suis ? Ce que j’ai été pour toi ? Ce que j’ai fait ? »</p>
<p>Valjean commençait à connaître son policier. Lorsque Javert babillait ainsi, c’était pour cacher sa profonde inquiétude. M. Madeleine força le policier à baisser sa tête jusqu’à lui, et monsieur le maire embrassa profondément son chef de la police.</p>
<p>« Cet homme dont tu parles est mort il y a un an, celui que je tiens dans mes bras et à qui je viens de faire l’amour est un homme doux, tendre, et en pleine remise en question. »</p>
<p>Valjean embrassa Javert avec amour, douceur, affection.</p>
<p>« Cet homme est plein de doutes, il apprend l’amour, la confiance, la justice. Il veut bien faire et essaye de réparer ses torts. Et même réparer les injustices. C’est un homme courageux, même téméraire… »</p>
<p>Valjean reprit les lèvres de Javert et le baiser s’approfondit, les bras du policier saisirent la nuque du forçat pour l’attirer plus près, le retenir.</p>
<p>« Un homme bon. Qui apprend la rédemption. L’homme que j’aime.</p>
<p>- Je t’aime Jean, souffla Javert. Tu es tellement meilleur que moi. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne t’ai pas arrêté à Montreuil. Je voulais te voir, te connaître, ta chute aurait soulagé la mienne.</p>
<p>- Tu m’aurais tué François ?</p>
<p>- En cas de légitime défense, sans aucun problème. Mais je ne tue plus de sang-froid. Toulon m’a guéri.</p>
<p>- C’est vrai, tu m’as arrêté à l’hôpital de Montreuil sans aucune arme que ta canne.</p>
<p>- Je ne prends mes pistolets que lorsque je n’ai pas le choix. Je préfère le corps-à-corps.</p>
<p>- Comme ceci ? »</p>
<p>Valjean se colla contre Javert, se couchant sur lui et bloquant ses mains dans une poigne de fer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SCÈNE III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un dimanche en famille.<br/>Que dites-vous de notre cogne ? Il est domestiqué maintenant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deux hommes nus, couchés l’un sur l’autre dans un lit. Javert sourit sous l’attaque de Valjean, et le forçat captura sa bouche.</p>
<p>« Tu m’as tellement fait honte dans cette ruelle, Jean, moi qui venais de me moquer de ta force.</p>
<p>- Et tu m’as désiré…, souffla Valjean.</p>
<p>- J’ai eu tellement honte de moi. Je ne voulais plus te voir.</p>
<p>- Et j’ai lutté contre l’envie de t’embrasser là, sur le sol de cette ruelle.</p>
<p>- J’aurai répondu à ton baiser, Jean, je te voulais depuis si longtemps, mais il a fallu cette défaite pour que je m’en rende compte. Mon Jean ! »</p>
<p>Jean Valjean libéra les mains de Javert et il y eut un nouveau baiser, qui se faisait pressant. Le désir revenait, mais c’était une sensation lointaine. Irresponsable !</p>
<p>« Dormons Jean ! Demain, je passe la journée avec toi et tu pourras voir si le petit Jean-Luc a la même constitution que son grand-père.</p>
<p>- Mon petit-fils, ma fille, mon amour… Tant de bonheur est une bénédiction. »</p>
<p>Javert ne répondit pas. Il était fatigué et ses yeux se fermaient…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il n’avait pas tout dit à Valjean de ce qu’il s’était passé à Toulon. Ce ne furent pas que les coups qui l’ont brisé ainsi, poussé à tuer de sang-froid. Plût à Dieu qu’il n’y eut que des coups !</p>
<p>Ils ont joué avec lui, avec son corps à des jeux cruels qui formaient encore la trame de ses cauchemars. Ce fut un compromis qui lui permit de les tuer un par un, le jeune garde réclama la vengeance, froide et implacable. Javert était un homme mauvais, définitivement, qui a passé sa vie à se cacher sous l’uniforme de la Loi. Son départ de Toulon avait été vu comme un soulagement, par tout le monde, le directeur, les gardiens, les forçats…</p>
<p>Il avait dépassé la ligne et sa position était devenue floue. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Javert eut du mal à s’endormir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lorsqu’il s’éveilla le lendemain, le policier était seul. Valjean avait disparu, rejoignant prudemment sa propre chambre. Javert se leva lentement, il vacilla, surpris par sa faiblesse. Il devait manger ! Un douleur persistait dans la tête et lui démontra que la maladie était belle et bien présente. Javert se fustigea de son manque de prévoyance !</p>
<p>Pourvu que Valjean ne tombe pas malade par sa faute !</p>
<p>Sa dernière grippe avait bien affaibli le vieux forçat.</p>
<p>Javert fut soulagé de trouver de l’eau encore chaude et même un sac avec quelques vêtements. Il reconnut l’attention de Valjean et sourit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se préparer mais ce fut un peu plus long pour se décider à quitter la chambre. A rejoindre les autres.</p>
<p>Un léger coup à la porte le fit sursauter et Jean Valjean entra, le regard pétillant de joie. Il n’avait pas oublié le conseil de Cosette, lui dire bonjour, l’embrasser, le toucher, Javert en avait besoin pour être rassuré.</p>
<p>« Bonjour François, fit la voix si douce de Valjean.</p>
<p>- Bonjour Jean, merci pour l’attention. »</p>
<p>Javert désigna le sac et les vêtements qu’il portait.</p>
<p>« Un dimanche sans ton uniforme, cela doit te changer, non ?</p>
<p>- J’avoue. Ce doit être le premier. »</p>
<p>Valjean s’était rapproché et doucement il prit Javert dans ses bras pour l’embrasser, sentir son odeur de savon à barbe, caresser ses favoris encore humides, ses joues si douces après le rasage.</p>
<p>« Bonjour toi, répéta Valjean. Comment vas-tu ?</p>
<p>- J’espère ne pas être contagieux. D’ailleurs, il n’est pas prudent de s’embrasser.</p>
<p>- Comme ceci ?, » souffla Valjean, mutin.</p>
<p>Un nouveau baiser, plus profond, fit gémir Javert. Valjean avait un goût de thé, noir, fort, sucré.</p>
<p>« Jean, je suis sérieux, opposa la voix rauque du policier.</p>
<p>- Ou comme cela ? »</p>
<p>Cette fois, Valjean poussa Javert, surpris, pour le plaquer contre le mur, le bloquant et le baiser devint brutal. Le policier répondit aussi violemment au baiser, mordant la lèvre de Valjean.</p>
<p>« Comment va Jean-Luc ?, » fit Javert, tout à coup.</p>
<p>Calmé, Valjean se redressa et libéra Javert.</p>
<p>« Il va mieux, le médecin est passé ce matin et a été rassurant. La fièvre est tombée, il a bon appétit mais il tousse encore beaucoup. Il faut surveiller et patienter. Le docteur revient demain. »</p>
<p>Javert avait écouté, rassuré et satisfait. Puis il fut surpris, tout à coup, par le regard brillant de Valjean, plein d’affection et de tendresse. Le policier se troubla et rougit, gêné. Il baissa la tête.</p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?, fit Javert, inquiet.</p>
<p>- Merci François d’avoir ramené ce médecin hier.</p>
<p>- Je suis allé voir le docteur Vernet et il m’a parlé du docteur Groshens. C’est tout. Rien que de très normal. Il n’y a pas à me remercier. »</p>
<p>Valjean saisit le menton de Javert pour le forcer à lever la tête et voir ses yeux. Le forçat était plus petit que l’imposant policier, il se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et doucement, il l’embrassa.</p>
<p>Javert se sentait fondre, perdant son contrôle sur lui-même, comme toujours sous la douceur de Valjean.</p>
<p>« Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi pour t’imposer mon point de vue sur toi. Je comprends pourquoi tu te vois de cette façon mais sache que je continue à dire que tu es un homme bien.</p>
<p>- Foutaises, Valjean. »</p>
<p>Le forçat frémit sous le juron mais il fit taire le garde en l’embrassant encore et encore. Apaiser ce cœur tourmenté.</p>
<p>« Viens déjeuner François. Tu dois être affamé. Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?</p>
<p>- Hier matin, » avoua Javert, un peu penaud.</p>
<p>Le regard flamboyant de Valjean le fit juste sourire. Dieu ! Cet homme était impossible !</p>
<p>Grognant quelques paroles bien senties où le mot <em>« irresponsable »</em> revenait plusieurs fois, Valjean saisit la main de Javert pour l’entraîner hors de la chambre.</p>
<p>« Les draps !, fit le policier, inquiet.</p>
<p>- Toussaint s’en occupe. Elle me l’a dit. Elle a l’habitude de notre linge maintenant. »</p>
<p>Les deux hommes rougirent, embarrassés. Ils s’aimaient et se désiraient, ils s’aimaient et se le prouvaient aussi souvent qu’ils le pouvaient. Faire l’amour était un acte régulier et indispensable.</p>
<p>« Descendons au salon, François.</p>
<p>- Quelle heure est-il ?, » demanda Javert alors qu’il se résignait à lâcher la main de Jean Valjean.</p>
<p>Le couloir menant aux chambres était vide mais il y avait plusieurs domestiques dans la maison du baron et de la baronne Pontmercy.</p>
<p>Il fallait rester prudent...même si vraisemblablement nul n’ignorait la relation existant entre le père de la baronne et son étrange ami, l’officier de police.</p>
<p>« Dix heures, répondit Valjean en souriant, moqueur.</p>
<p>- Dix heures ?, répéta le policier, incrédule.</p>
<p>- Tu étais épuisé et fiévreux. La maison vit sur des œufs depuis ce matin. Pour toi et pour Jean-Luc. On va pouvoir enfin se déplacer normalement et parler à voix intelligible. »</p>
<p>Valjean ne disait cela que pour se moquer gentiment, mais Javert était dépité d’avoir dérangé autant la maisonnée.</p>
<p>« Et la messe ?, demanda Javert, sachant l’importance qu’accordait M. Madeleine à la religion.</p>
<p>- Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel, expliqua posément Valjean. Le père Benoît a été prévenu de notre absence et il nous a assuré de son soutien. Il prie pour ton rétablissement et celui de Petit Jean. »</p>
<p>Javert assimila ces paroles puis il fit ses excuses :</p>
<p>« Je suis désolé, Jean. Je ne…</p>
<p>- Tais-toi François, tu vas dire des bêtises ! »</p>
<p>Et les deux hommes entrèrent dans le salon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cosette et Marius étaient installés sur le canapé, le petit Jean-Luc tétait gentiment. Et la tante de Marius, qu’on appelait toujours mademoiselle Gillenormand l’aînée les regardait avec attendrissement.</p>
<p>Javert ignorait toujours son prénom d’ailleurs.</p>
<p>M. Gillenormand, assis sur son fauteuil habituel, contemplait son arrière-petit-fils avec ravissement.</p>
<p>Une maison toute entière attachée à la vie fragile d’un nouveau-né.</p>
<p>Instinctivement, Javert recula et la main de Valjean, posée sur son épaule le retint, le forçant à avancer.</p>
<p>Valjean sentit le grand corps se crisper contre lui et il n’avait pas besoin de regarder en face son amant pour savoir qu’il était impassible, raide et froid, le visage sombre et les sourcils froncés. Impressionnant.</p>
<p>« Vous voilà enfin, sourit Cosette en regardant Javert avec toute la douceur possible.</p>
<p>- Je vous prie de m’excuser, madame la baronne. J’ai outrepassé les règles de la bienséance, lança le policier en s’inclinant avec déférence.</p>
<p>- François…, » opposa Valjean, dépité.</p>
<p>Marius se leva prestement et vint serrer la main de Javert, fermement, puis il l’attira vers le centre de la pièce.</p>
<p>Valjean put relâcher la pression sur l’épaule et libérer le policier.</p>
<p>« Bonjour, monsieur le divisionnaire. Comment vous portez-vous ?, s’écria M. Gillenormand.</p>
<p>- Bien, monsieur. Je ne suis pas aussi faible habituellement. Je vous prie également de me pardonner. »</p>
<p>Javert ne changeait pas, il faisait mine de ne pas voir la consternation générale. Il était resté parce qu’on lui en avait donné l’ordre, mais il resterait impassible. Il ne se laisserait plus aller. Il attendit, presque au garde-à-vous, que le patriarche lui permette de s’asseoir et de se restaurer.</p>
<p>Ce que M. Gillenormand fit d’un mouvement de la main rapide.</p>
<p>Javert s’inclina et se soumit. Il s’assit à table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En fait, si tout le monde était consterné, le vieux Gillenormand était malgré tout plutôt satisfait de ce respect de subalterne. Homme de l’Ancien Régime, cette soumission lui semblait normale, surtout vue la situation scandaleuse du policier.</p>
<p>Valjean, lui, ne ressentait aucune joie à voir Javert dans son rôle de fonctionnaire humble et respectueux de ses supérieurs. Combien de fois M. Madeleine avait eu furieusement envie de gifler Javert pour le faire revenir à son état normal ? Sarcastique, méfiant, dangereux…, attirant...</p>
<p>La table était restée prête pour le divisionnaire et Javert accepta avec plaisir une tasse de café, brûlant. Valjean s’assit au côté de son compagnon et prit également une tasse de café, pour lui tenir compagnie.</p>
<p>Il y avait longtemps que le petit-déjeuner avait été pris.</p>
<p>Les deux hommes se sourirent, François était toujours là. Malgré la froideur, malgré la soumission aux puissants...juste François...</p>
<p>« Et maintenant que voulez-vous faire M. Javert ?, demanda Cosette.</p>
<p>- C’est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, madame.</p>
<p>- Que faites-vous d’habitude le dimanche ?, reprit Marius, curieux de savoir ce qu’un policier pouvait bien faire de ses heures libres.</p>
<p>- Mon travail, asséna durement le divisionnaire. Il y a tellement de paperasse dans la police. Le dimanche est le jour de l’administratif. Après la messe, bien sûr. </p>
<p>- Et sinon ?, osa se lancer Cosette, pleine d’espoir et ne croyant pas qu’une vie pouvait se résumer à cela.</p>
<p>- Sinon rien. Il n’y a pas d’autres alternatives. »</p>
<p>Ce fut une réponse lugubre qui glaça l’ambiance. Valjean posa sa main sur le bras de Javert. L’inspecteur marié à son métier.</p>
<p>Javert fut tout à coup captivé par les lèvres de Valjean et il dut se retenir de ne pas l’embrasser.</p>
<p>« Hé bien aujourd’hui, il faut trouver une alternative, rétorqua Cosette, avec autorité.</p>
<p>- Moi, je sais, répondit Valjean tout sourire.</p>
<p>- Vraiment ?, » murmura Javert.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SCÈNE IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L'inspecteur Javert sur un cheval est toujours une très belle image.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un fin sourire fit craquer le masque impénétrable du policier. Si on avait laisser le choix à Javert, il aurait été heureux de passer tout son dimanche assis à côté de Valjean et perdu dans ses yeux si bleus et son sourire si doux.</p>
<p>« Quand tu auras fini de déjeuner, ajouta Valjean, brisant le rêve éveillé de son amant.</p>
<p>- A votre service, monsieur. »</p>
<p>Il fallut se ressaisir pour finir le repas.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’il eut correctement déjeuné et que la faiblesse fut enfin partie, Javert se leva et suivit Valjean. Il fut un peu étonné de le voir mettre son manteau et l’imita.</p>
<p>Ils étaient suivis par Marius.</p>
<p>« Nous partons en promenade, messieurs ?, demanda le policier, n’aimant pas vraiment ne pas savoir ce qui l’attendait.</p>
<p>- Vous verrez bien, monsieur le divisionnaire, » répondit le jeune baron.</p>
<p>Il suffit d’aller dans la cour de la maison pour que Javert comprenne et son sourire éblouissant illumina ses traits. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes avec une joie telle que Valjean en fut touché au point de se précipiter sur lui. Lui saisir les mains.</p>
<p>Sans prendre garde à la bienséance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deux chevaux étaient harnachés, bridés, tenus par un palefrenier, ils étaient prêts pour la monte,. Un étalon, un peu nerveux, d’une robe alezane magnifique, et un hongre, plus calme, d’un beau bai foncé. Marius s’approcha et les présenta.</p>
<p>« L’étalon est le mien. Un peu dur de bouche, il faut du caractère pour le monter. Il se nomme Abélard. Le vieil hongre est celui de Cosette, il s’appelle Tristan. Il est doux et patient.</p>
<p>- Puis-je… ?, » demanda Javert.</p>
<p>Il était difficile pour l’ancien adjudant de retrouver son impassibilité. Une fois de plus, cette famille le bouleversait.</p>
<p>Dés que Marius eut donné son accord, le policier s’avança vers les chevaux au repos. Lentement, il s’approcha de l’étalon. D’office. Et ce choix fit sourire les deux hommes. Valjean et Marius.</p>
<p>Javert était un peu orgueilleux tout de même.</p>
<p>Lentement, Javert retira ses gants, son chapeau et les tendit à un domestique. Il fit de même avec son manteau. Ce qui surprit tout le monde, puis le policier saisit la bride et, d’un regard appuyé, il fit reculer le palefrenier.</p>
<p>Javert caressa la belle tête chevaline, ses yeux brillaient toujours. Une dernière caresse le long de l’encolure et l’ancien garde-chiourme saisit le pommeau de la selle pour s’asseoir doucement sur le dos du cheval.</p>
<p>L’étalon était nerveux, il renâcla, hennit et piaffa. Puis d’un seul coup, il se cabra. Marius et Valjean perdirent toutes couleurs.</p>
<p>Mais Javert tint bon, l’adjudant était toujours là et il savait y faire.</p>
<p>Il retint la bête avec les rênes, il la calma et d’un claquement de langue, il la fit avancer.</p>
<p>Enfin, Javert prit les rênes d’une main ferme et colla un bref coup de talon aux flancs du cheval. Rien de douloureux, juste une pression pour donner un ordre.</p>
<p>Un ordre que le cheval comprit.</p>
<p>Il partit au galop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La cour était petite, Javert manipula le cheval pour le faire tourner, multipliant les volte-faces. Il le fit même sauter des obstacles, une petite haie dans le jardin par exemple.</p>
<p>Enfin, quand il fut sûr de dominer l’étalon, Javert revint vers les deux hommes.</p>
<p>Il avait conservé son sourire réjoui et il descendit du cheval avec grâce. On sentait le soldat de retour en lui.</p>
<p>« Une belle bête, intelligente, » reconnut-il.</p>
<p>Puis il aperçut les regards effarés de tout le monde et se permit un petit rire, ironique. Joyeux.</p>
<p>« Je vous ai dit que j’avais été adjudant, Valjean. J’ai appris à monter dés l’âge de marcher. C’était le seul plaisir que j’avais à Toulon. Puis ma seule récompense. Où allons-nous ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javert était impatient maintenant. Prestement, il remit son manteau et ses gants, mais il abandonna le chapeau. Il avait voulu rester le moins vêtu possible au départ car il devait bien sentir les mouvements de la bête. Son manteau était trop long pour bien faire de l’équitation. Mais il était rassuré, le cheval réagissait bien et avait été bien dressé.</p>
<p>« Je pensais au Luxembourg. Une petite promenade tranquille avant le déjeuner, murmura Marius. Mon père ne sachant pas monter, vous le guiderez.</p>
<p>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur le baron. Je prendrais soin de votre beau-père. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.</p>
<p>- Je n’en doute pas, sourit Marius.</p>
<p>- Alors en route !, » fit Javert, pressant.</p>
<p>L’inspecteur Javert était toujours resté froid et calme devant Marius de Pontmercy, même en colère. Jamais de mouvements brusques, toujours mesuré et impassible. Sauf un poing claqué sur une table… Mais Javert était un homme pondéré.</p>
<p>Et là ! Marius de Pontmercy voyait François Javert pour la première fois. Plus d’impassibilité ! Javert saisit Valjean par la main et avec douceur, fermeté, il l’amena jusqu’au cheval bai.</p>
<p>Valjean s’amusait de se voir l’objet de tant d’attentions. L’ancien élagueur de Faverolles et ouvrier agricole, avait travaillé avec des chevaux, mais il s’agissait de lourds chevaux de traits, calmes et dociles. Monter sur leur dos revenait à monter sur le dos d’un bœuf. Il allait sans dire que ce fut rare pour Valjean de pouvoir se le permettre.</p>
<p>Lorsque c’était le moment des grands travaux agricoles, il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec les animaux de traits.</p>
<p>Javert s’occupa de Valjean avec soin, il lui prêta sa main, son bras, son épaule pour l’aider à monter en selle. Puis l’adjudant fit le tour de la bête pour bien régler les étriers, glissant les pieds du forçat à l’intérieur.</p>
<p>Ceci fait, il sauta doucement derrière Valjean sur le cheval même et il saisit les rênes. Et il fit avancer le cheval au pas.</p>
<p>Marius était effaré, il se voyait accomplir tous ces gestes pour Cosette, quelques mois plus tôt, avec le même soin, la même déférence, la même inquiétude. Marius rougit en songeant aux pensées qui l’avaient saisi lorsqu’il s’était placé derrière Cosette, serrant sa taille contre lui et lui murmurant des conseils, des mots doux, dans le creux de l’oreille.</p>
<p>Après quelques pas, Javert tendit les rênes à Valjean, les plaçant entre ses doigts et le policier glissa ses mains sur la taille du vieil homme, se rapprochant de son oreille. Lui murmurant des conseils ?</p>
<p>Valjean se mit à rire. Javert sourire. Marius rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.</p>
<p>Est-ce que Grantaire avait aimé physiquement Enjolras ?</p>
<p>Est-ce qu’Enjolras avait oublié sa révolution un instant et avait failli ?</p>
<p>Est-qu’eux aussi s’étaient caressés ainsi ?</p>
<p>Marius Pontmercy le souhaita de toutes ses forces…</p>
<p>Enfin Javert estima que c’était suffisant. Il se laissa tomber à terre et remonta d’un bond souple sur l’étalon.</p>
<p>Marius aperçut les pommettes toutes rouges de Valjean et le regard un peu trop étincelant du policier. Sûrement pas que des conseils…</p>
<p>Soudain Marius se souvint qu’après la séance de cheval avec Cosette, le reste de la journée avait été passé de façon agréable dans leur chambre. Une douce après-midi entre Marius et Cosette.</p>
<p>Franchement scandaleux au regard de la société mais l’un des plus beaux souvenirs des jeunes mariés...</p>
<p>« Pour quelle heure devons-nous revenir ?, s’enquit Javert, en retenant le fougueux étalon d’une main ferme.</p>
<p>- Pour le déjeuner, au plus tôt. Vous connaissez la route pour le Luxembourg ?</p>
<p>- Évidemment, » répondit Javert, un peu dédaigneusement.</p>
<p>Décidément, Marius Pontmercy ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Javert se porta au côté de Valjean, une main sur le bras du forçat. Un peu inquiet tout de même, le policier se tenait sur ses gardes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce fut une promenade tranquille. Valjean avait un visage concentré, il était crispé sur les rênes, il fallut la main de son compagnon posée sur la sienne pour le tranquilliser. Leurs yeux se croisèrent souvent et toujours Javert avait son beau sourire, dévoilant les dents.</p>
<p>Ils avancèrent au pas jusqu’au jardin du Luxembourg, à quelques minutes de là.</p>
<p>Sous les allées ombragées du joli parc, au-milieu des statues protégées du gel par un voile épais, et devant la fontaine sans eau, Valjean préféra s’arrêter un instant et il descendit du cheval. Le vieil homme fut heureux de s’asseoir sur un banc.</p>
<p>Il faisait froid et humide.</p>
<p>Javert imita son compagnon. Il descendit de son cheval et défit son long manteau pour en envelopper son cher mari, le garder du froid, le protéger de l’humidité.</p>
<p>Valjean refusa avec force mais Javert ne l’écouta pas.</p>
<p>« François ! Tu es souffrant !</p>
<p>- Et toi, tu m’es précieux. Ce banc est humide. Nous ne resterons qu’un instant. »</p>
<p>Le policier tenait les deux chevaux par la bride et sans cesse, il calmait l’étalon qui piaffait et renâclait. Tout aussi impatient que son maître de repartir.</p>
<p>Il était clair que Javert rêvait de repartir, de galoper. Le Luxembourg avait de belles allées droites et il n’y avait pas grand monde pour s’y promener.</p>
<p>Valjean eut pitié de son compagnon, si jeune par rapport à lui. Il lui lança gentiment :</p>
<p>« Vas-y ! Prouve-moi que tu es capable de maîtriser l’étalon de Marius ! »</p>
<p>Javert hésita et regarda Valjean. Le forçat tendit la main pour saisir la bride de son hongre, si doux et si tranquille.</p>
<p>Puis M. Madeleine ordonna :</p>
<p>« En selle adjudant ! </p>
<p>- A vos ordres ! »</p>
<p>Javert se mit au garde-à-vous, claquant les talons et il remonta en selle. Et il piqua un galop.</p>
<p>Valjean le trouva beau ainsi. L’étalon était grand, adapté à la stature impressionnante du policier et Javert le maîtrisait tellement bien que l’animal lui obéissait à merveille.</p>
<p>Les passants regardaient passer ce fou, sans manteau, qui galopait ainsi dans les allées du Luxembourg.</p>
<p>« Il devrait prendre garde, votre ami, » fit une voix proche de Valjean.</p>
<p>Le forçat se retourna pour apercevoir l’uniforme d’un policier, austère et mécontent. Le fonctionnaire observait le cavalier et la colère lui faisait froncer les sourcils.</p>
<p>« Il sait ce qu’il fait, monsieur.</p>
<p>- J’espère pour lui, ce n’est pas un champ de course ici. »</p>
<p>Valjean allait répondre mais Javert revenait enfin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le divisionnaire ne voulait pas éreinter le cheval et lui-même n’était plus tout jeune. La vision du policier s’entretenant avec Valjean le mit sur ses gardes et fit disparaître le sourire.</p>
<p>« Un problème, sergent ?, demanda-t-il de sa voix autoritaire.</p>
<p>- Oui, monsieur, répondit le sergent, mécontent. Il n’est pas permis de courir ainsi les allées du... »</p>
<p>Le visage du sergent devint livide, il avait reconnu Javert. Le divisionnaire était descendu de son cheval et s’était rapproché lentement des deux hommes, le regard étincelant. Malgré lui, Valjean eut un frisson dans le dos. Peur ? Désir ? Trop flou pour bien l’interpréter.</p>
<p>Javert dominait l’homme d’une tête, il était si grand et il croisa ses bras, la bride passée dans une main.</p>
<p>Dominant.</p>
<p>Puis, il hocha la tête, conciliant.</p>
<p>« Vous avez raison, sergent. Je vous prie de m’excuser, je me suis laissé emporter. L’article 57 de l’arrêté municipal de 1828. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, l’amende s’élève à trois francs, c’est cela ?</p>
<p>- Oui, monsieur le divisionnaire. »</p>
<p>Javert sortit sa bourse et s’apprêta à payer l’amende.</p>
<p>Le sergent allait lui faire un reçu et l’affaire serait terminée.</p>
<p>Mais le malheureux sergent leva les mains, apeuré.</p>
<p>« Non, monsieur le divisionnaire, non. Il ne s’agit que d’une simple admonestation. Je ne vous verbalise pas.</p>
<p>- Je viens de commettre une infraction, sergent !, » fit Javert, surpris.</p>
<p>Le divisionnaire de la police jouait les étonnés et le sergent ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation difficile.</p>
<p>« Et vous avez été rappelé à l’ordre. Vous vous êtes excusé, tentait de se justifier le sergent.</p>
<p>- Fort bien, accepta enfin Javert en remettant sa bourse dans sa poche. Je serais plus prudent à l’avenir. Merci sergent… Votre nom ?</p>
<p>- Sergent Bourguignon, monsieur, répondit le policier, soulagé d’en avoir terminé. Commissariat du XVe, monsieur.</p>
<p>- Merci, sergent Bourguignon et bonne patrouille. »</p>
<p>L’officier s’inclina avec respect devant son officier supérieur et disparut avec toute la dignité possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. SCÈNE V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mais voilà, Jean Valjean est âgé...et les domestiques parlent...<br/>Prudence !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean Valjean se mit à rire discrètement en s’approchant de son compagnon. D’un geste ample, il lui remit le manteau lourd et épais sur les épaules de Javert.</p>
<p>« Le terrible inspecteur Javert ! Tu aurais pu être plus souple !</p>
<p>- Je l’ai été ! Je me suis excusé.</p>
<p>- François, murmura Valjean en secouant la tête. Rentrons je te prie.</p>
<p>- A vos ordres, monsieur le maire. »</p>
<p>Et la même scène qu’au départ eut lieu, Javert aida son ami à monter en selle, prêtant sa main, son bras, glissant les pieds dans les étriers et ils repartirent vers Cosette et Marius.</p>
<p>Le retour chez les Pontmercy eut lieu au bon moment. Le repas n’était pas encore servi. Tous les domestiques étaient affairés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valjean et Javert se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cour. Le policier descendit de son cheval et alla prêter main forte au forçat. Il tendit la main, le soutint et le saisit par la taille. Javert allait le lâcher lorsqu’il sentit vaciller Valjean entre ses bras, il accentua la prise, inquiet pour son compagnon.</p>
<p>« Jean, tu vas bien ?</p>
<p>- Un peu épuisé, reconnut Valjean en se voulant rassurant. Ces dernières nuits ont été un peu difficiles.</p>
<p>- Je ne suis pas tendre avec toi, mon Jean, n’est-ce-pas ? »</p>
<p>Javert sourit tristement, les bras serrés autour de Valjean. Le forçat se rapprocha un peu et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent très proches l’un de l’autre. Trop proches.</p>
<p>Le sourire de Javert disparut et il se pencha vers son compagnon...</p>
<p>Le forçat reconnut aussitôt l’éclair dans le regard de son inspecteur. Désir !</p>
<p>« Je suis comme une demoiselle entre les bras de son chevalier, souffla Valjean.</p>
<p>- Tu es aussi fragile, Jean, aussi désirable, répondit le profond baryton du policier.</p>
<p>- Embrasse-moi François, » murmura Valjean.</p>
<p>Inconscient, irresponsable, scandaleux.</p>
<p>Javert secoua la tête et lâcha Valjean, laissant juste ses mains sous les coudes du vieil homme. Puis il se recula et aida le forçat à marcher.</p>
<p>Ainsi tout le monde pouvait voir que leur étreinte n’était due qu’à la faiblesse de Valjean et non à un besoin lubrique.</p>
<p>Javert ne voulait plus se donner en spectacle et être une source de honte pour Jean et sa famille.</p>
<p>Bien lui en prit, leur arrivée avait eu des témoins et Cosette accourait dans la cour, inquiète. Tout le monde devait les observer par les fenêtres.</p>
<p>« Papa ! Tu vas bien ?, s’écria la baronne en relevant sa lourde robe de satin afin de marcher plus vite.</p>
<p>- Oui, ma chérie, je suis juste fatigué. »</p>
<p>Et comme dans une danse bien apprise, Javert glissa le bras de son compagnon à Cosette. Même si ce geste le rendait infiniment malheureux. Puis, lentement, il s’écarta d’eux et partit s’occuper des chevaux, laissant disparaître Valjean dans la grande demeure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’adjudant savait très bien ce que le froid et l’humidité pouvaient faire à un cheval en nage. Et l’étalon du baron de Pontmercy ne devait pas sortir souvent. Le palefrenier accueillit le divisionnaire avec un peu d’embarras dans l’écurie.</p>
<p>Lui aussi avait dû assister au retour des deux hommes dans la cour et n’avait pas dû savoir comment réagir.</p>
<p>Javert ne l’avait pas reconnu mais l’homme savait très bien qui était Javert. Il saisit le hongre pour s’en charger et laissa l’étalon au policier. Javert demanda à prendre soin de l’étalon, le palefrenier fut trop heureux d’accepter.</p>
<p>Cela faisait si longtemps que le garde n’avait pas fait cela. Javert en avait envie et cela allait lui permettre d’évacuer toute sa frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bientôt, les deux hommes, en manche de chemise, étaient en train de bouchonner vigoureusement les chevaux. Ils travaillaient de concert, chacun dans une stalle, à nettoyer et réchauffer les deux chevaux.</p>
<p>« Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, monsieur ?, demanda timidement le palefrenier. Il faut dire que je n’étais qu’une loque à l’époque. »</p>
<p>Javert leva les yeux sur le palefrenier et fit un effort pour se concentrer. Il le reconnut enfin et eut un petit sourire.</p>
<p>« Le baron vous a embauché. J’en suis heureux pour vous. Vous m’avez été très utile durant l’enquête concernant le comte de Montsouris.</p>
<p>- On raconte que vous avez été torturé chez le comte, c’est vrai ?</p>
<p>- On dit tant de choses... »</p>
<p>Javert se pencha pour se charger des sabots, avec soin et application.</p>
<p>« Vous savez y faire, monsieur. Vous avez appris ça où ?</p>
<p>- Au bagne de Toulon, à l’armée.</p>
<p>- Vous étiez... »</p>
<p>Cette fois le visage amical du palefrenier pâlit à la réponse de Javert.</p>
<p>« Adjudant. Et un excellent fouet. »</p>
<p>Cela coupa le bavardage du pauvre homme. Ils finirent le travail en silence.</p>
<p>Quand enfin ce fut terminé, Javert se tourna vers le palefrenier. Conscient de son manque de tact, il voulut se faire conciliant.</p>
<p>Comme l’homme lui proposait un verre de vin que le policier, poliment, refusa, Javert répondit à la première question, résigné.</p>
<p>« Oui, c’est vrai. Ils m’ont torturé.</p>
<p>- Combien de temps ?</p>
<p>- Je ne suis pas resté conscient assez longtemps pour pouvoir précisément répondre à cette question. »</p>
<p>Javert se redressa et se rhabilla, il n’avait pas envie de quitter l’écurie. Il y faisait bon et personne ne l’examinait. Ne le jugeait. Mais Valjean lui manquait.</p>
<p>« Vous savez ce qui se dit dans la maison du baron, monsieur ?</p>
<p>- Pas le moins du monde.</p>
<p>- Que vous et le vieil homme êtes accolés. »</p>
<p>La fureur du policier se réveilla d’un coup. Javert saisit le palefrenier par le col et le colla au mur. Le pauvre homme devint blanc comme un linge.</p>
<p>« Que veux-tu ? De l’argent ? Tu oses me faire du chantage ?</p>
<p>- Non, monsieur ! Non, pitié ! Je voulais vous prévenir, c’est tout. Les domestiques parlent de vous !</p>
<p>- Mais pas toi, bien sûr, répondit Javert, d’une voix méprisante.</p>
<p>- Non, je vous dois la vie et un travail ! »</p>
<p>Javert fixa les yeux de l’homme, fouillant le visage, cherchant le mensonge, puis il le relâcha. Le palefrenier tomba comme une poupée de chiffon. Javert s’agenouilla et de sa voix grave, profonde, il se mit à parler, faisant se hérisser les poils de la nuque de l’homme à terre.</p>
<p>« Tu vas devenir mon mouchard. Tu me feras un rapport si tu entends quelque chose. Tu me donneras les noms et je me chargerai de la suite. Je te payerai si tu fais bien ton travail.</p>
<p>- Espionner le baron pour vous ?!, fit le palefrenier, alarmé.</p>
<p>- Non, pas le baron. Les serviteurs ! Tu m’as compris ? Si tu dois me parler, je suis à la préfecture. Tu sais écrire ?</p>
<p>- Pas très bien.</p>
<p>- Tant pis. Tu te débrouilleras pour m’envoyer un message pour me prévenir et je te rejoindrais aussitôt. Tu connais le café de la Belle Hollandaise ?</p>
<p>- Oui, monsieur.</p>
<p>- Ce sera le lieu de nos rendez-vous. Je veux mettre fin à cette histoire avant que cela ne prenne des proportions incontrôlables. »</p>
<p>Le palefrenier se releva, encore sous le choc et il s’inclina lorsque le divisionnaire quitta l’écurie, sans un regard en arrière.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils n’avaient pas été prudents mais les Pontmercy-Gillenormand ne disposaient pas d’une pléthore de domestiques. La diffamation était un délit grave...et comme il n’y avait pas de fumée sans feu…</p>
<p>Javert s’inquiétait à peine pour sa propre réputation, il songeait surtout à Valjean, à son usine, à Montreuil. Il entra dans la belle maison des Pontmercy, le visage sombre. Le repas était servi, les bruits des gens mangeant et devisant gaiement lui parvenaient.</p>
<p>Il tombait bien.</p>
<p>Mais Javert arrêta une servante pour lui demander de transmettre ses excuses et lui amener de l’eau.</p>
<p>Le policier monta dans sa chambre, se laver un peu, se changer… Il empestait le cheval.</p>
<p>On lui apporta de l’eau chaude en un temps record et Javert fouilla dans les affaires qu’il possédait chez les Pontmercy.</p>
<p>Ce qu’il vit l’amusa. Jean Valjean avait pensé à amener deux tenues, le forçat devait espérer passer une nouvelle nuit auprès de Cosette et de Jean-Luc.</p>
<p>Une fois lavé et changé, le policier se résigna à aller dans la salle à manger, rejoindre les autres convives.</p>
<p>Tout le monde était là, assis à table. On lui avait laissé la place près de Valjean. Javert eut une grimace éloquente. En fait, personne n’était vraiment discret dans cette maison.</p>
<p>Il s’exécuta et rejoignit Valjean.</p>
<p>« Vous vous êtes occupé d’Abélard ?, demanda le baron, surpris.</p>
<p>- Oui, il était en nage. Le faire attendre n’était pas recommandé. </p>
<p>- Et il vous a laissé le manipuler ?</p>
<p>- Bien entendu. Je n’ai pas vraiment laisser le choix à votre palefrenier. Mais veuillez m’excuser, monsieur le baron, peut-être auriez-vous préféré... »</p>
<p>Javert était désolé d’avoir mal agi mais il interprétait mal les paroles de Marius Pontmercy.</p>
<p>« Non, non. Ce n’est pas cela ! J’imagine bien que Michel vous a laissé vous en occuper. Abélard est difficile à bouchonner. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l’approcher. Comme vous ne reveniez pas, nous avons pensé que vous aidiez le palefrenier.</p>
<p>- C’est une magnifique bête, il faut la faire galoper un peu pour la soumettre. Vous aviez raison, monsieur le baron, elle a du caractère.</p>
<p>- Vous aussi, » répondit Cosette, moqueuse.</p>
<p>Javert se troubla et baissa les yeux, il lui fallait se taire et se contenter de répondre aux questions.</p>
<p>« Du nouveau à la préfecture ?, demanda M. Gillenormand, en se faisant servir une belle quantité de légumes.</p>
<p>- Une affaire de meurtre, répondit posément Javert.</p>
<p>- Racontez-nous ça !, » fit le vieil homme, intéressé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javert allait repousser son assiette, à peine entamée, comme il le faisait auparavant, mais une main l’en empêcha suivie d’un regard appuyé. Valjean !</p>
<p>Il ne se l’était pas permis dans le passé, n’ayant aucun droit sur le policier, mais aujourd’hui, c’était son compagnon, son amant, son mari. Il allait le faire plier et le forcer à manger.</p>
<p>Ce fut une bataille de regards, un jeu de domination et Javert céda, encore, à son amant.</p>
<p>« Après le repas, je vous prie, monsieur Gillenormand, rétorqua Valjean. Les histoires de meurtre me coupent l’appétit. »</p>
<p>Cette opposition de la part du père de Cosette, toujours calme et silencieux, poussa Cosette à appuyer son père, imitée en cela par la tante de Marius.</p>
<p>« Ho oui ! M. Valjean a raison, fit mademoiselle Gillenormand l’aînée. Vous le savez, père. Ce ne sont pas des histoires à raconter lors d’un repas en famille.</p>
<p>- Je comprends. Veuillez m’excuser. Tout à l’heure, après le café. Si monsieur le divisionnaire le veut bien ?</p>
<p>- Je suis à votre service, monsieur. »</p>
<p>Cela avait surpris Javert, de se voir ainsi défendu face au tout-puissant grand-père de Marius. Il capta le regard bienveillant des différents convives et ne sut comment réagir.</p>
<p>Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement. La conversation tourna surtout autour de Jean-Luc. L’enfant toussait toujours, mais il allait mieux. C’était indéniable.</p>
<p>Javert se tenait bien, impassible, il écoutait et se permettait un petit sourire amusé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dessert pris, on passa au salon pour le café. Cosette et Mlle Gillenormand saluèrent les hommes et allèrent retrouver Jean-Luc dans la nurserie. Elles aussi n’aimaient pas les histoires de meurtre et ce n’était pas une excuse pour défendre l’inspecteur face au bavardage du patriarche.</p>
<p>M. Gillenormand s’installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, Basque à ses côtés, prêt à lui servir une nouvelle tasse de café.</p>
<p>« A vous, monsieur le divisionnaire, » lança le vieil aristocrate.</p>
<p>Javert s’assit non lui et se plia à la demande. Il raconta. Ce qu’il pouvait. C’était une affaire banale de vol et de meurtre. Il était même surpris que cela puisse intéresser quelqu’un. C’était son quotidien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SCÈNE VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un dimanche au calme...<br/>On fait du cheval, on déjeune, on joue aux cartes...et on s'aime...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Une piste ?</p>
<p>- Mes hommes sont sur plusieurs pistes. Peut-être un voleur qui a paniqué... »</p>
<p>Le divisionnaire s’était levé et il marchait, les mains croisées dans le dos, il faisait de grandes enjambées. Impressionnant inspecteur Javert !</p>
<p>Puis son histoire terminée, lorsqu’il n’y eut plus de questions, Javert se tint au-milieu de la pièce, presque au garde-à-vous.</p>
<p>Valjean vint le chercher, un doux sourire aux lèvres et le fit s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Javert s’était juré, juré !, d’être impassible, mais devant les yeux si bleus, si beaux de Valjean, il ne pouvait s’y résigner. Un sourire, magnifique, rempli d’amour, illumina ses traits.</p>
<p>« Tu laisseras tes hommes procéder à l’arrestation, François ? </p>
<p>- Dans tes rêves, Jean !, se moqua Javert. Le jour où je ne procéderai pas moi-même à une arrestation, ce sera le signe de mon déclin. Il me restera la Seine.</p>
<p>- François !, » hurla Valjean, horrifié.</p>
<p>Le rire, amusé et moqueur, du policier surprit tout le monde…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’après-midi fut un moment très doux et aussi très frustrant. Valjean était fatigué, il se permit une petite sieste. Javert fit appel à tout son contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas l’accompagner tout de suite.</p>
<p>Il resta avec Marius de Pontmercy et M. Gillenormand. Les trois hommes discutèrent tranquillement, de tout, de rien, du mauvais temps, puis Marius proposa une partie de cartes.</p>
<p>Cela fit sursauter Javert.</p>
<p>« Vous savez jouer ?</p>
<p>- Père nous a appris, sourit Marius.</p>
<p>- Hé bien, voyons cela messieurs. »</p>
<p>Le<em> « père »</em> de Marius Pontmercy était Jean Valjean. Il savait jouer en effet, cela pouvait se révéler intéressant.</p>
<p>Les hommes s’installèrent à la table du salon et Marius amena un paquet de cartes, pris dans la salle de jeux.</p>
<p>La partie commença et chacun fut bientôt concentré. La servante apporta à nouveau du café, puis des gâteaux. Après plusieurs parties, le vieux Gillenormand se mit à fumer, Marius s’octroya un verre d’alcool fort et Javert défit sa cravate, surpris de ne pas trouver le col de cuir autour de son cou.</p>
<p>Mais, même les cartes à la main, M. Gillenormand se révéla un impénitent bavard. Il regarda intensément le policier et demanda :</p>
<p>« Donc vous connaissez M. Valjean depuis longtemps ?</p>
<p>- Oui, monsieur Gillenormand, répondit Javert, voyant où se dirigeait la conversation. Depuis mes quinze ans.</p>
<p>Javert sourit en voyant les regards surpris que lui jetèrent les deux hommes.</p>
<p>« Et vous avez ?</p>
<p>- Cinquante-trois ans. Ce qui donne trente-huit ans.</p>
<p>- Comment cela se fait-il ?, » demanda Marius, estomaqué.</p>
<p>Le sourire disparut, Javert ne savait pas ce que Jean Valjean avait vraiment raconté de sa vie. De ses vies.</p>
<p>Il réfléchissait à la réponse la plus neutre qu’il pouvait offrir, lorsque quelqu’un répondit pour lui.</p>
<p>« Un policier à la poursuite d’un voleur pendant presque quarante ans, n’est-ce-pas inspecteur ? »</p>
<p>Involontairement, l’ancien inspecteur eut un sourire heureux lorsqu’il vit Valjean. Ses yeux brillèrent de joie.</p>
<p>« Oui Valjean, rétorqua Javert. Une vie de poursuite. As-tu bien dormi ?</p>
<p>- Cela m’a fait du bien. »</p>
<p>Valjean s’approcha des joueurs et posa ses mains sur les épaules du policier. Chacun put voir la crispation dans la mâchoire de Javert ; Valjean n’était pas prudent. C’était un homme trop doux, trop bon, trop amoureux pour faire attention, se contenir.</p>
<p>Peut-être avait-il passé trop d’années à se contenir justement…</p>
<p>Valjean se compromettait et compromettait Javert sans même y songer. Il était entier et affichait ses sentiments sans honte.</p>
<p>« Avez-vous battu notre divisionnaire ?, lança-t-il, inconscient du malaise qu’il avait provoqué.</p>
<p>- Non père, répondit Marius, le rouge au front.</p>
<p>- Alors je viens vous prêter main forte ! »</p>
<p>Valjean lâcha les épaules et Javert se remit à respirer. Le policier capta le regard pointu de M. Gillenormand et fut surpris d’y déceler une étincelle amusée…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les parties de cartes se succédèrent. Bientôt, M. Gillenormand préféra se retirer à son tour pour se reposer dans sa chambre, lui aussi devait dormir un peu.</p>
<p>Marius resta seul à jouer avec les deux hommes, mais il n’était pas de taille...jusqu’à ce que...Valjean déconcentre involontairement le policier…</p>
<p>Jean Valjean venait de gagner. La partie, assez difficile, lui avait donné chaud. Marius ne comptait pas comme adversaire mais Javert était d’une autre trempe.</p>
<p>Les parties étaient dures et demandaient de la concentration et de la réflexion.</p>
<p>Lentement, Valjean défit aussi sa cravate et ouvrit son col.</p>
<p>C’était quelque chose qu’il se permettait rarement et seulement en présence de certaines personnes, comme Marius ou Javert...car les deux hommes connaissaient vraiment son passé de forçat.</p>
<p>Ils savaient ce que signifiaient les cicatrices visibles autour de son cou, ils avaient appris à les voir et les avaient acceptées.</p>
<p>C’était libérateur pour le vieux forçat qui n’avait jamais osé défaire ne serait-ce qu’un bouton de manchette à Montreuil-sur-Mer...même au plus fort de l’été…</p>
<p>Donc Valjean se mit plus à l’aise. Et il aperçut le regard fixe de Javert posé sur lui, les yeux étincelants.</p>
<p>Il ne comprit pas tout de suite…</p>
<p>Pas tout de suite…</p>
<p>Puis ce fut une révélation !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valjean sourit tandis que Marius distribuait les cartes. Valjean sourit et défit les quelques boutons de sa chemise. Javert rougit instantanément. La table était petite, les deux hommes étaient placés l’un en face de l’autre. Une longue nappe tombait jusqu’à terre.</p>
<p>Javert remercia cette nappe lorsque son excitation fut manifeste.</p>
<p>Valjean le manipulait à merveille, il se mit à jouer avec le policier.</p>
<p>Cela amusait beaucoup Valjean.</p>
<p>Jamais il n’avait connu cela !</p>
<p>En souriant toujours, le forçat se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, passant sa langue doucement dessus. Javert essaya de retrouver une contenance en se servant une nouvelle tasse de café.</p>
<p>Quitter des yeux Valjean un instant. Se calmer.</p>
<p>Lui non plus n’avait connu cela !</p>
<p>Lorsque Javert osa lever la tête, il croisa le bleu immaculé des yeux de Valjean, clairement amusé de sa situation.</p>
<p>Javert se voulut autoritaire et effrayant, il fronça les sourcils. Mais Valjean passa lentement un doigt sur ses lèvres et le mordit.</p>
<p>Javert fut à deux doigts de se jeter sur le forçat pour l’embrasser fougueusement. Le prendre là, sur la table, et le faire crier.</p>
<p>Le vieil homme souriait, toujours follement amusé. Un sourire à damner un saint.</p>
<p>Et comme les deux hommes n’étaient clairement plus concentrés sur le jeu, Marius fut tout surpris de remporter la partie.</p>
<p>Il posa ses cartes devant lui en annonçant sa victoire l’air franchement ahuri.</p>
<p>« Bien, j’ai envie de prendre l’air, » annonça Valjean en se levant tranquillement.</p>
<p>Une fois de plus, Javert salua le jeu de l’acteur lorsque, innocemment, Valjean se tourna vers lui pour lui demander d’une voix calme et posée :</p>
<p>« Que diriez-vous d’une promenade, monsieur le divisionnaire ? »</p>
<p>Un sacré acteur !</p>
<p>Comme quoi s’il le souhaitait, Valjean pouvait faire un effort pour rester impassible et discret.</p>
<p>« A votre service, monsieur Valjean, » répondit Javert.</p>
<p>Et le mouchard fut fier de lui, d’être si égal à lui-même, alors qu’il n’y avait encore que quelques minutes, il se trouvait dans une situation scandaleuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le jeune baron, mais à leur soulagement, Marius Pontmercy répondit qu’il voulait aller voir Cosette et Jean-Luc. Il fallait juste revenir pour le dîner.</p>
<p>Devant les serviteurs, les deux hommes s’habillèrent avec soin, puis ils quittèrent la maison pour la rue, la neige, le froid.</p>
<p>Belle promenade que voilà !</p>
<p>Javert saisit d’autorité le bras de Valjean et lui grogna à l’oreille, impatient :</p>
<p>« Où ?</p>
<p>- Il n’y a que la rue de l’Homme-Armé. C’est à dix minutes à pied.</p>
<p>- Trouvons un fiacre ! »</p>
<p>Valjean rit tandis que Javert, à peine éloigné de la maison des Pontmercy et de leurs fenêtres, hélait un fiacre. Ils montèrent prestement et le cocher fut surpris d’une si petite course.</p>
<p>Dans le véhicule, Javert se contenait, froide statue !, il était en feu et retenait sa respiration. Valjean, mutin, posa sa main sur son genou, ce qui fit haleter le policier. Javert tourna la tête vers la rue et regarda les passants peu nombreux sous la neige et le froid…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils furent vite arrivés à destination et entrèrent dans la maison.</p>
<p>Il n’y avait personne, il faisait froid. Javert allait l’embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras mais Valjean le repoussa. Avec autorité.</p>
<p>« Dans la chambre ! Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid à rester dans les courants d’air de l’entrée. Et je veux du feu dans la cheminée. »</p>
<p>Javert s’inclina et obéit, murmurant quelques paroles bien senties sur <em>« la perte de temps »</em> et les <em>« Lovelace de pacotille. »</em></p>
<p>Cela fit rire Valjean qui entraîna Javert, encore vêtus de leurs manteaux, jusque dans la chambre...où il faisait encore plus froid, en effet.</p>
<p>Le policier était fébrile, nerveux, impatient, mais il se contraignit à faire du feu, pour réchauffer son compagnon, pour qu’il se sente bien, pour l’aimer dans les meilleures conditions… Valjean imposait rarement ses conditions, il faisait toujours ce que Javert voulait.</p>
<p>Du moins selon le sentiment de ce dernier.</p>
<p>Il était normal de lui faire plaisir.</p>
<p>Enfin, quand le feu eut pris dans la cheminée, quand il put se relever, le policier était incertain. Il s’approcha de Valjean, l’air désespéré.</p>
<p>« Et maintenant ?</p>
<p>- Maintenant, viens et fais-moi l’amour, François.</p>
<p>- Ho, mon Jean. »</p>
<p>Javert le prit dans ses bras et l’embrassa, passionnément. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un ballet lent et sensuel, qui les fit gémir. Javert se recula et regarda Valjean, avec amour, désir…, un peu de colère aussi.</p>
<p>« Mauvais joueur ! J’aurai pu gagner !</p>
<p>- Je n’ai rien fait que me mettre à l’aise !, se défendit Valjean en retrouvant son sourire taquin.</p>
<p>- Déshabille-toi !, » ordonna Javert.</p>
<p>Et Javert s’assit sur le lit et croisa les jambes, patient. Valjean s’exécuta, un peu honteux, un peu lascif. Il retira doucement sa veste, détacha la cravate et lorsque la chemise tomba sur le sol, il vit les yeux étincelants du policier et rougit.</p>
<p>Bientôt, il fut nu, totalement, devant son compagnon encore vêtu de pied en cape et portait haut son désir.</p>
<p>Javert eut un son appréciateur et tendit les mains pour saisir les hanches de Valjean. Il l’approcha de lui et avec un peu de contorsion il prit son sexe en bouche.</p>
<p>Dieu que Javert suçait bien !</p>
<p>Antoine le lui avait tellement fait, il avait été très bien initié !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SCÈNE VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un moment d'amour suivi d'un instant d'angoisse... Ha ces hommes !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valjean saisit les cheveux de Javert, arrachant le ruban pour libérer la longue chevelure. Caressant et tirant. Luttant pour ne pas baiser cette bouche avec brutalité. Forcer la gorge à tout prendre.</p>
<p>Valjean caressa la bouche du policier, suivant les lèvres de son doigts, des lèvres déformées par la grosse bite qui entrait et sortait avec ardeur de cette belle bouche.</p>
<p>Puis, sentant Valjean prêt de perdre le combat contre son besoin, Javert se recula et lâcha le sexe, avec un bruit obscène. Dévoilant le sexe gorgé de sang, si dur, de son amant. Valjean gémit fort et Javert eut un sourire suffisant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le policier se releva et s’approcha de Valjean.</p>
<p>« Déshabille-moi !, » ordonna-t-il.</p>
<p>Valjean s’exécuta, ponctuant chaque vêtement retiré d’un baiser langoureux. Il défit lentement la cravate de l’inspecteur puis il embrassa la gorge, heureux d’entendre son compagnon haleter. Il ouvrit les quelques boutons de la chemise et la retira, glissant ses mains sur le torse nu du policier, couvert d’une fine toison noire.</p>
<p>Javert laissait ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Il n’aidait pas, il attendait. Et il haleta, encore, lorsque son pantalon fut ouvert et que Valjean libéra son sexe.</p>
<p>Retirer les bottes, les bas, le pantalon ne fut qu’un instant de perdu. Enfin nu, Javert se décida à ouvrir le lit. Il fit s’étendre Valjean et rapidement, il le rejoignit, les couvrant tous deux des couvertures.</p>
<p>Puis le policier se coucha sur le voleur et ce fut un bonheur de sentir une peau nue contre la sienne, sans même penser à l’érection dure rencontrant la sienne.</p>
<p>Javert se perdit dans la chair de la gorge de Valjean, dans la courbure de son cou, devenant tout à coup très tendre, très doux. Ses mains exploraient le corps de l’ancien forçat, caressant les cicatrices. Le redécouvrant avec ravissement.</p>
<p>Valjean était un peu surpris par ce changement de rythme, mais il aimait aussi la douceur de Javert.</p>
<p>« Je t’aime Jean, murmura tout à coup Javert. J’aime ta peau, son odeur, sa douceur. Tu me rends fou.</p>
<p>- François, commença Valjean, touché.</p>
<p>- J’aime tes mains douces, chaudes, enivrantes. J’ai besoin d’elles sur moi. A me toucher. »</p>
<p>Javert posa sa main sur le sexe de Valjean, le faisant gémir, ravi de le sentir se cambrer contre lui, en son pouvoir.</p>
<p>« Et j’aime quand tu gémis comme ça, quand tu cries, quand tu me supplies. Mon Jean, mon tendre. Que dois-je te faire pour m’avoir déconcentrer durant le jeu ?</p>
<p>- Prends-moi ! »</p>
<p>Il y eut un temps d’incertitude, Javert se troubla. Il pensait que Valjean allait lui demander une fellation, qu’il aurait été heureux de lui faire. La sodomie n’était pas un acte qu’il maîtrisait aussi bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valjean sentit la panique qui montait en son compagnon, il avait compris maintenant.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas un problème de savoir-faire. Dieu ! Il savait aujourd'hui que Javert était un amant passionné et attentionné, habile et tendre. C’était un problème de manque de confiance en soi, savoir s’il était un homme digne de faire cela à un autre homme. Il y avait tellement de haine et de dégoût de soi chez le policier.</p>
<p>Et Valjean se redressa et saisit Javert pour le serrer contre lui.</p>
<p>« La dernière fois était parfaite. Que crains-tu ?</p>
<p>- De ne pas être à la hauteur. De te blesser.</p>
<p>- Tu ne me blesseras pas et tu vas me faire crier. »</p>
<p>Valjean embrassa profondément Javert, puis il chuchota sans le creux de l’oreille :</p>
<p>« Viens François, viens ! »</p>
<p>Cette injonction faite sur une voix suppliante réveilla Javert. Il ouvrit le fameux tiroir de la petite table de chevet et saisit le petit pot d’huile acheté à Montreuil. Javert remarqua ses mains tremblantes alors qu’il ouvrait le couvercle et fut fier de lui lorsqu’il réussit à en mettre sur ses doigts sans faire tomber le pot sur le lit.</p>
<p>Valjean prit ensuite le pot et le referma soigneusement pour le ranger. Sachant que Javert était bien assez tendu comme cela.</p>
<p>Puis il serra Javert dans ses bras et l’embrassa lentement. Il fut heureux en sentant son amant reprendre les rênes.</p>
<p>Javert le fit tomber sur le lit et se coucha sur lui.</p>
<p>Et là, Javert embrassa passionnément Valjean, le caressant avec douceur, adresse. Valjean gémit lorsque la main, longue et forte, du policier saisit son sexe. Il cria lorsqu’un doigt pénétra son intimité.</p>
<p>Deux mains vinrent se placer sur les bras du policier et se firent plus dures que le métal.</p>
<p>Javert était un élève studieux, il apprenait vite et bien. Les cris de Valjean lui donnait confiance. Il ouvrit avec soin l’ancien forçat, lui soulevant la jambe pour mieux accéder aux fesses, cherchant la prostate pour perdre Valjean dans le plaisir…</p>
<p>Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Valjean ferma les yeux, un peu de douleur noyée dans les vagues du plaisir.</p>
<p>Enfin, un troisième doigts et Javert reprit les caresses expertes sur le sexe du forçat. Cris, gémissements, Valjean se surprenait à être si bruyant.</p>
<p>Il devait l’admettre, il avait confiance.</p>
<p>Confiance en Javert, le garde-chiourme. Confiance, amour, désir…</p>
<p>Valjean glissa sa tête sur le côté et se sentit partir entre les mains du policier.</p>
<p>Mais Javert n’oubliait pas la commande de Valjean. Il retira ses doigts lentement et les essuya sur le drap...avant de pénétrer Valjean avec son sexe. Le remplir, l’aimer, le prendre…</p>
<p>Un sexe dur, gonflé...dans un endroit si serré, si chaud…</p>
<p>Javert ferma les yeux sous le plaisir fulgurant qu’il ressentait. Et les cris de Valjean le firent approfondir le rythme. Plus profond, plus rapide, plus dur.</p>
<p>Le policier dut se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas venir tout de suite, rien qu’à ce son. Il se concentra sur les mains de Valjean tordues sur le drap, le serrant, le sculptant en de folles arabesques. Il les détailla, la forme carrée, trapue des doigts, les cicatrices qui ornaient le dos de la main, les poils d’un blanc grisonnant, les ongles bien entretenus, l’éclat brillant de l’alliance…</p>
<p>Des mains de travailleur mais qui avaient trouvé enfin la paix de la retraite…</p>
<p>« Dieu Jean, murmura Javert. Tu es merveilleux, mon tendre. »</p>
<p>Valjean se mit à trembler lorsque les longs doigts de Javert saisirent habilement son sexe pour le branler efficacement. La caresse sur son sexe le fit venir enfin… Et une dernière poussée, profonde, fit basculer le policier, qui lança un cri. Délivrance !</p>
<p>Doucement, Javert se retira, faisant grimacer Valjean sous l’inconfort. La douleur viendrait après…</p>
<p>Amoureusement, Javert se laissa tomber sur son amant et Valjean le serra fort contre lui. Javert avait été parfait, il avait tenu plus longtemps, changeant le rythme des poussées et restant attentionné pour son compagnon.</p>
<p>Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, écoutant leurs respirations se calmer, sentant le cœur de l’autre s’apaiser.</p>
<p>« Tu étais impressionnant ce matin sur cet étalon, François, murmura Valjean en embrassant la tempe de Javert.</p>
<p>- Cela s’est vu que des années se sont passées depuis mon poste d’adjudant ? »</p>
<p>La question n’était que pure rhétorique, la fierté transparaissait dans la voix de Javert.</p>
<p>« On a surtout vu ta maîtrise et ton habileté. Tu étais beau !</p>
<p>- Jean…, sourit amusé Javert et toujours incrédule. As-tu aimé faire du cheval ?</p>
<p>- Oui, mon amour. Tu as été un bon professeur, même si tu m’as un peu déconcentré.</p>
<p>- Moi ?, » fit Javert innocemment.</p>
<p>Les doigts de Javert glissèrent doucement sur le torse de Valjean, suivant le réseau de cicatrices, cherchant les tristes souvenirs de Toulon.</p>
<p>« Crois-tu que Marius acceptera de nous laisser monter à nouveau ?</p>
<p>- Oui, mon François. Surtout si tu proposes de lui enseigner à monter comme toi.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi pas ? »</p>
<p>Javert était détendu, blotti contre Valjean, la tête sur son épaule massive, les cheveux répandus sur la peau nu. Il posait de petits baisers tendres dans la gorge de Valjean, ce qui chatouillait l’ancien forçat.</p>
<p>« Qui t’a appris à monter ?, » demanda Valjean, intéressé.</p>
<p>Et c’était parti pour une nouvelle confession. Toulon, encore !</p>
<p>« Le directeur du bagne. Il m’aimait bien. Malgré tout.</p>
<p>- Malgré tout ?</p>
<p>- Malgré moi, malgré ce que je suis. Je suis le fils d’une gitane, le fils d’une prostituée, et d’un forçat.</p>
<p>- Ce n’est pas ta faute, François.</p>
<p>- Non, mais c’est mon infamie. »</p>
<p>Valjean ne répondit pas, il savait que ce n’était pas la peine d’argumenter. Seuls l’amour, la douceur, pouvaient parler pour lui. Il posa ses mains sur son amant, le serra, le caressa. Heureux de le sentir contre lui et espérant le montrer à Javert.</p>
<p>« Tu sais parler le <em>romani </em>?, » demanda Valjean, curieux.</p>
<p>Javert ne répondit pas immédiatement, décontenancé, puis il souffla juste<em> « oui. »</em> Ensuite, percevant l’intérêt de Valjean, il se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura quelques mots. Incompréhensibles pour Valjean.</p>
<p>Valjean comprit que c’étaient des mots d’amour par la douceur de la voix du policier.</p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce que tu m’as dit ?</p>
<p>- Je t’ai dit que je ne peux pas me passer de toi et que tes yeux sont le seul ciel où je veux me perdre.</p>
<p>- C’est beau. »</p>
<p>Valjean sut que Javert souriait contre son cou en sentant les dents sur sa peau.</p>
<p>« C’est une belle langue, reprit Valjean. Plusieurs forçats la parlaient à Toulon.</p>
<p>- Oui. 12807 et 34226. Entre autres. »</p>
<p>Valjean roula les yeux un instant. Parole de garde-chiourme ! Ces numéros désignaient des hommes !</p>
<p>« Ils ont plusieurs fois essayé de m’amadouer, ajouta Javert. Fils d’une gitane, j’étais du même bord.</p>
<p>- Tu les as punis ?</p>
<p>- Fouet pour insubordination. Je n’ai pas été jusqu’à la tentative de corruption. J’ai été clément !</p>
<p>- Javert ! »</p>
<p>Valjean ne se souvenait plus des noms et des visages, c’était loin et il était solitaire au bagne. Hormis quelques noms, Brevet, Cochepaille, Chenildieu, Pierre…</p>
<p>Peu de noms, peu de souvenirs…</p>
<p>« Tu ne la parles jamais ?, » préféra demander Valjean, pour ne pas se noyer dans ses mauvaises pensées.</p>
<p>Le bagne restait un mauvais souvenir et un cauchemar… Même si le temps passant, les cauchemars se raréfiaient et le fait de ne plus dormir seul avait amélioré les choses.</p>
<p>Valjean dormait mieux en compagnie de Javert.</p>
<p>Qui l’eut cru ?</p>
<p>« Durant quelques enquêtes, elle m’a été utile, répondit le policier. Interroger un gitan lorsqu’on connaît la langue et les règles de leur communauté peut se révéler utile. Mais je n’aime pas ça. J’ai lutté trop longtemps pour qu’on oublie le gitan en moi.</p>
<p>- François… Comment est morte ta mère ? »</p>
<p>Cette fois, Javert se rebella.</p>
<p>Lentement, il se releva et abandonna Jean Valjean, le visage indéchiffrable.</p>
<p>« Habillons-nous Jean ! Il faut se préparer !</p>
<p>- Très bien François. »</p>
<p>Valjean fut surpris de retrouver l’homme austère et impassible, après les mots d’amour et la tendresse.</p>
<p>Décidément, Javert soufflait le chaud et le froid en un instant. Mais cela ne fit que piquer davantage la curiosité de Valjean.</p>
<p>Un peu d’eau, de savon et ils furent propres et prêts à marcher un peu dans les rues. Il neigeait et la nuit était tombée. Il faisait froid. Valjean prit Javert par le bras, décontenancé de le sentir se crisper à son contact.</p>
<p>Valjean le lâcha et Javert s’arrêta.</p>
<p>La neige tombait sur ses épaules, son chapeau mais le visage restait dur. Implacable.</p>
<p>« Pardonne-moi Jean ! Toutes ces discussions me font…</p>
<p>- Mal ?</p>
<p>- Je suis un homme brisé, Jean. Je n’ai pas grand-chose à t’offrir. Tu veux tellement savoir…</p>
<p>- Tu m’intéresses. Tout ce que tu es !</p>
<p>- Ne peux-tu te contenter de ce que tu sais ? Le reste n’est que noir, sombre. J’ai effacé tout cela depuis longtemps.</p>
<p>- Pardonne-moi mon François, murmura Valjean, désolé. Je ne t’interrogerai plus.</p>
<p>- Je ne suis pas intéressant. Je ne vis que depuis un an maintenant. Je n’ai commencé à vivre que le jour des barricades.</p>
<p>- Viens, François, allons chez Cosette. »</p>
<p>Les deux hommes marchèrent côte côté, épaule contre épaule, l’esprit tourné vers de tristes pensées...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. SCÈNE VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Javert malade est à traiter avec soin et fermeté !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javert et Valjean arrivèrent chez les Pontmercy dans une véritable tempête de neige. Le docteur Groshens était encore là, il avait été retardé. Il salua Javert et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa santé. Comme Valjean répondait à sa place en parlant de la fièvre, le médecin fronçait les sourcils.</p>
<p>« Alors, je vais vous examiner, monsieur le divisionnaire.</p>
<p>- Je vous remercie de vos soins, docteur, refusa sèchement le policier. C’est juste le froid et la fatigue. »</p>
<p>Javert voulut rester intraitable mais Valjean n’eut qu’à froncer les sourcils pour soumettre le policier.</p>
<p>Cela avait plus de poids quand cela venait de Jean Valjean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javert suivit le médecin jusque dans la chambre d’ami ; sur ses ordres, il se déshabilla et se laissa ausculter.</p>
<p>Le médecin sursauta en voyant le corps marqué du policier mais il ne releva pas. La blessure au couteau fut examinée, ainsi que le genou abîmé. Javert n’était pas prudent mais cela allait. Par contre, lorsque le docteur examina la cage thoracique, écoutant le cœur et les poumons, il eut un regard sombre.</p>
<p>« Vous avez mal à la tête ?</p>
<p>- Ça va mieux, c’est supportable. J’ai connu pire. »</p>
<p>Devant cette réponse qui ne voulait rien dire, le médecin secoua la tête, agacé.</p>
<p>« Mais vous n’avez pas mal à la poitrine ? »</p>
<p>Le docteur Groshens était sceptique d’entendre le policier nier.</p>
<p>« Je ne m’écoute pas, docteur, sourit amèrement Javert. J’ai des douleurs persistantes un peu partout. L’âge sans nul doute.</p>
<p>- Vous devez faire attention, monsieur, l’admonesta le médecin en se fâchant. Il faut vous protéger du froid mieux que ça. Sortez le moins possible ou prenez un fiacre. Vous risquez de faire une pneumonie. Vous êtes si dur à la tâche que vous résistez à une douleur qui mettrait d’autres personnes plus faibles que vous à terre. Mais vous devez souffrir de la poitrine !</p>
<p>- Si vous le dites, répondit Javert en haussant les épaules, indifférent. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je lutte contre le malaise ou la douleur.</p>
<p>- Vos poumons font un bruit inquiétant, ajouta sèchement le médecin, énervé par ce patient apathique. Toussez-vous ?</p>
<p>- Non, docteur.</p>
<p>- Alors, cela ne saurait tarder. Sauf si vous pensez un peu à vous. Du chaud ! Du calme ! Si vous toussez, il faudra prendre garde à l’infection pulmonaire !</p>
<p>- A ce point ? Mais je n’ai rien !</p>
<p>- Que vous dites ! Je suis certain que vous avez mal à la tête, mal à la gorge et mal à la poitrine. Mais comme vous ne voulez pas collaborer avec le médecin, je ne peux que supposer... »</p>
<p>Javert ne dit rien. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.</p>
<p>Oui, il avait mal à la tête, mais les migraines étaient un mal courant chez lui, pour sa gorge, il avait la gorge sèche et chaque respiration était douloureuse...mais était-ce réellement inhabituel ? Il était incapable de le savoir.</p>
<p>Javert se rhabillait, prestement, il avait connu pire et le mal de tête était moindre. Il ne voulait pas jouer la comédie de l’insensibilité.</p>
<p>C’était simplement qu’il avait toujours vécu ainsi.</p>
<p>Il supportait sans mal cette douleur. A quoi bon en faire toute une histoire ?</p>
<p>Quant à la poitrine, honnêtement, il n’en avait cure.</p>
<p>« Vous retravaillez demain ?, demanda tout à coup le médecin en examinant son patient d’un œil critique.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr !, répondit Javert, étonné par cette question. Je ne suis pas à l’agonie ! »</p>
<p>Cela agaça de nouveau le médecin qui secoua la tête.</p>
<p>« Prenez garde à vous, monsieur le divisionnaire. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n’êtes plus tout jeune ?</p>
<p>- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! »</p>
<p>Javert demanda le prix de la consultation et paya les frais au docteur, qui en fut surpris mais le laissa agir.</p>
<p>Ainsi Javert voulait lui faire comprendre que cette affaire était close.</p>
<p>Puis les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre et Javert accompagna le médecin jusqu’à la porte de la maison.</p>
<p>Javert espérait s’en sortir sans problème mais le docteur, comme beaucoup de médecins, se retourna vers lui pour le mettre une dernière fois en garde.</p>
<p>« Prenez soin de vous, monsieur ! Je repasserai demain pour le petit Jean-Luc, je veux vous voir aussi !</p>
<p>- Si mes obligations à la préfecture de police m’en laissent le loisir, monsieur !, fit Javert, légèrement menaçant.</p>
<p>- Faites en sorte qu’elles vous le laissent, monsieur, » ne se démonta pas le médecin.</p>
<p>Comme Javert hochait la tête, sans répondre, le docteur Groshens eut un sourire, un peu cruel.</p>
<p>« Je connais M. Chabouillet, je serais navré de demander un congé pour maladie pour vous.</p>
<p>- Il faudrait avoir mon accord pour cela, monsieur. »</p>
<p>Javert répondit froidement, d’une voix qui claquait comme un coup de fouet.</p>
<p>Le médecin salua et Javert s’inclina avec déférence.</p>
<p>Le policier ne s’intéressait pas à sa santé, il soumettait son corps, le contraignait. Le froid faisait souffrir ses genoux, les soucis lui donnaient la migraine, il songeait même à son dos, si raide, qu’il forçait à rester droit, malgré les muscles fatigués.</p>
<p>L’inspecteur Javert avait vieilli !</p>
<p>Ses poumons étaient quantité négligeable par rapport au reste.</p>
<p>Mais le policier avait oublié un facteur important lors de sa discussion envenimée avec le médecin…</p>
<p>Javert n’était plus seul dans la vie et le discours du docteur avait eu un témoin, beaucoup moins conciliant et indifférent que lui.</p>
<p>Javert capta les yeux bleus de Valjean et leur folle inquiétude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le policier se recula à temps pour éviter l’embrassade de Valjean. Impassible et prudent. Les deux hommes, d’un bref hochement de tête, se mirent d’accord pour discuter dans la chambre de Valjean.</p>
<p>A peine entrés, Valjean saisit les mains de Javert, comme si ce dernier était blessé, souffrant. Javert sourit, et un peu cruel, demanda :</p>
<p>« Comment va Jean-Luc ?</p>
<p>- Très bien, il tousse moins. Le sirop fait effet et il est solide.</p>
<p>- Il a une constitution robuste, je te l’avais dit, Jean.</p>
<p>- Et toi ?, » rétorqua Valjean, montrant qu’il n’avait pas été dupe de la manœuvre de Javert.</p>
<p>Détourner la conversation pour échapper à ce qui lui déplaît.</p>
<p>« J’ai une constitution robuste, rétorqua Javert.</p>
<p>- Un congé pour maladie ?, fit Valjean, alarmé.</p>
<p>- Divagation de médecin, exagération sans fondement. »</p>
<p>Valjean vint placer sa main sur le front de Javert, il était chaud mais sans plus.</p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce que tu as François ?</p>
<p>- Un rhume qui a du mal à se déclarer. Jean ! Allons dîner !</p>
<p>- Inspecteur Javert !, » aboya la voix de M. Madeleine.</p>
<p>Le chef de la police se redressa, instinctivement. Javert enrageait de réagir toujours, de la même façon, à l’autorité. Il restait un chien bien dressé.</p>
<p>« On m’a rappelé mon âge, Jean. Tout simplement. »</p>
<p>Et Javert expliqua les poumons, la fatigue, le mal de tête, il énuméra les prescriptions : repos, chaleur, prudence.</p>
<p>« Et tu as galopé sans manteau ce matin !, fit Valjean, horrifié.</p>
<p>- Et ce fut un moment magique ! Et tu étais bien protégé du froid. Tu m’es précieux, bien plus que moi !</p>
<p>- François ! »</p>
<p>Ils s’embrassèrent et Javert fut surpris de la fougue désespérée de Valjean. Il se rendit compte tout à coup à quel point il comptait pour Valjean.</p>
<p>Bien sûr l’ancien forçat l’aimait, le désirait, mais il n’avait pas compris l’importance qu’il avait aux yeux de Valjean.</p>
<p>Et le policier commença à envisager ce que Valjean avait dû souffrir en le voyant blessé ou désespéré. La tentative de suicide avait été une terrible épreuve pour le cœur de Valjean.</p>
<p>« Jean, je vais bien. Je ne tousse pas, je n’ai pas mal à la gorge, j’ai juste mal à la tête. J’ai eu de la fièvre hier parce que j’ai pris froid. Mon bureau est mal isolé et les archives sont humides.</p>
<p>- Il faudra t’habiller plus chaudement ! Nous allons te trouver un nouveau manteau, plus épais, des gants, une écharpe, un…</p>
<p>- Un bonnet ?, sourit Javert, amusé.</p>
<p>- Un plaid, une chaufferette,…, poursuivait Valjean, sans relever la plaisanterie de Javert.</p>
<p>- Jean, le coupa Javert en riant. Je vais passer pour le frileux du service ! Et je ne peux pas rester assis avec une chaufferette à mes pieds.</p>
<p>- Des chaussettes de laine, des... »</p>
<p>Javert le coupa à nouveau en l’embrassant, profondément, le faisant reculer jusqu’au lit pour le faire basculer sur le matelas, retenant sa chute en arrière et, toujours riant, il embrassa la gorge, le cou.</p>
<p>« Il n’y a rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine, Jean. Veux-tu me réchauffer dans mon bureau de divisionnaire ?</p>
<p>- François !, » opposa la voix fâché de Valjean.</p>
<p>Le policier se redressa, les coins des yeux plissés par la joie et l’humour. Il regardait le visage courroucé de Valjean.</p>
<p>« Tu es adorable Jean, allons dîner ! »</p>
<p>N’écoutant plus les inquiétudes de l’ancien forçat, le divisionnaire se leva et tendit la main à Valjean pour le soutenir.</p>
<p>Les deux hommes rectifièrent leur tenue et descendirent au salon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour une fois, le dîner n’était pas encore servi. M. Gillenormand offrit de l’alcool aux nouveaux venus. Le policier refusa poliment mais Valjean accepta.</p>
<p>Cosette était assise sur le canapé, le petit Jean dans ses bras, comme à son habitude, elle sourit en voyant son père. Un sourire tellement heureux, tellement tendre que Valjean se précipita sur elle, attiré malgré lui par l’amour de sa fille.</p>
<p>Et que le cœur de Javert se serra. Amer.</p>
<p>Quoiqu’en disait Valjean, il était évident que vivre loin de sa fille était une torture. Surtout depuis la naissance de son petit-fils.</p>
<p>Javert était amer, une nouvelle fois, il ne savait pas comment agir. Valjean devait tout de même faire un choix...ou alors on devait le faire à sa place. Dans son intérêt. Et celui de sa fille.</p>
<p>Marius Pontmercy s’approcha du policier et posa une main prudente sur l’épaule de ce dernier. Javert sursauta et instinctivement se crispa. Marius retira sa main aussitôt.</p>
<p>« Comment vous sentez-vous, monsieur ?</p>
<p>- Très bien, répondit Javert, réservé. Merci de votre intérêt, monsieur le baron.</p>
<p>- C’est tout à fait normal. »</p>
<p>Monsieur le baron de Pontmercy. L’étudiant révolté, membre des Amis de l’ABC, luttant sur les barricades et évitant de peu la mort.</p>
<p>Il suffisait d’une dénonciation à la police pour que Marius Pontmercy soit perdu. Tout le monde le savait dans la maison.</p>
<p>Cela expliquait en partie l’indulgence dont on faisait preuve envers le père de la baronne et le policier, malgré leur relation scandaleuse et pécheresse.</p>
<p>On n’oubliait pas non plus que les deux hommes avaient chacun à leur manière sauver la vie du jeune avocat…</p>
<p>Les deux hommes, deux adversaires au regard de la Loi, se mesurèrent du regard avant de hocher la tête.</p>
<p>« Votre fils semble aller mieux, s’écria le policier.</p>
<p>- Oui, sourit le baron, d’un large sourire heureux. Le sirop a fait des merveilles et ma tante a veillé à ce que Jean-Luc soit correctement baigné. La fièvre a disparu.</p>
<p>- Vous m’en voyez rassuré, monsieur le baron. »</p>
<p>Un dernier sourire poli et Marius allait s’écarter, ne sachant trop quoi dire au farouche policier.</p>
<p>Mais Javert le retint tout à coup, une main posée sur son bras. Le policier fut surpris de voir pâlir le jeune homme. Le souvenir des barricades ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. SCÈNE IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manque de prudence et inquiétude.<br/>Il fallait se montrer plus réservé et secret...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le divisionnaire desserra sa prise et se fit doux, il voulait parler et non pas affoler le jeune homme.</p>
<p>« Pourrais-je m’entretenir avec vous, monsieur le baron ?, demanda le baryton si grave du policier.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr, il y a mon bureau et…</p>
<p>- Parfait ! »</p>
<p>Il ne fallut qu’un instant aux deux hommes pour se retrouver seuls, loin des autres, dans le bureau du jeune avocat.</p>
<p>Javert eut un sourire ironique, décidément qu’est-ce qu’il avait pu avoir comme tête-à-tête aujourd’hui ?</p>
<p>Le bureau du baron Pontmercy était simple et encombré de livres, de dossiers. Marius Pontmercy avait eu son diplôme et essayait toujours de trouver de l’emploi.</p>
<p>Même si la fortune de son grand-père, la beauté de sa jeune épouse, la présence de son fils, le retenaient à la maison maintenant.</p>
<p>Et l’absence de ses amis était une barrière efficace.</p>
<p>Il n’y avait plus rien là-dehors pour lui, que des morts et des regrets.</p>
<p>Le silence se prolongeait et Javert le brisa le premier :</p>
<p>« Se pourrait-il que votre beau-père... »</p>
<p>Puis le policier se tut, cherchant manifestement ses mots.</p>
<p>Marius en fut encore plus troublé. Et inquiet.</p>
<p>Il avait toujours trouvé que la grâce obtenue par son beau-père était étrange. Reçue par la poste, sans avoir posé un seul pas dans un poste de police, sans avoir rencontré de juge. Ce n’était pas légal.</p>
<p>Pouvait-elle être frauduleuse ?</p>
<p>Marius de Pontmercy, en bon avocat, le suspectait. Il se tut, sentant monter la panique en lui et asseyant de n’en rien montrer.</p>
<p>« Bien sûr que ce serait possible !, reprit Javert, indifférent ou inconscient du malaise du baron, il se répondait à lui-même. Vous êtes sa famille !</p>
<p>- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ?</p>
<p>- Je suppose que Valjean a prévu de rester ici cette nuit ?, demanda Javert, tout à coup.</p>
<p>- Oui, il en avait l’intention, répondit Marius, sans comprendre. Si cela vous est possible, bien entendu. »</p>
<p>Javert balaya l’argument d’un mouvement nerveux de la main.</p>
<p>« Il restera. Cette nuit. Et toutes les autres. »</p>
<p>Marius Pontmercy resta muet en entendant ces mots puis un sourire éblouissant, immensément soulagé, apparut sur ses traits juvéniles.</p>
<p>Cela rappela tout à coup horriblement Antoine et ses sourires à Javert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Cela signifie que vous acceptez la proposition de mon grand-père ? Cosette va être folle de joie et…</p>
<p>- Non, » coupa sèchement Javert.</p>
<p>Et de nouveau Marius blêmit et le magnifique sourire disparut, fondant comme neige au soleil.</p>
<p>« Mais ?</p>
<p>- Valjean doit retourner dans sa famille, M. Gillenormand a raison. Cosette a besoin de lui et lui a besoin de Cosette.</p>
<p>- Et de vous !, le coupa Marius, alarmé.</p>
<p>- Peut-être faudrait-il reconsidérer ma position.</p>
<p>- Monsieur ! Qu’essayez-vous de me faire comprendre ? Parlez franchement ! »</p>
<p>La voix de l’étudiant révolutionnaire éclata, encore, et fit sourire le mouchard.</p>
<p>« Très bien, monsieur le baron. Puisque vous voulez que je sois clair, je vais l’être. Nous sommes une source de désagréments dans votre respectable famille mais nous sommes aussi une source de scandales.</p>
<p>- Monsieur !, glapit Marius, fâché.</p>
<p>- Vos domestiques commencent à parler et votre situation pourrait être compromise. Je vais me charger de faire taire les rumeurs. Évitons le chantage ! Mais il faut supprimer la source de ces rumeurs !</p>
<p>- Mes domestiques ?, fit Marius, moins sèchement.</p>
<p>- Ils ne sont pas stupides et nous ne sommes pas discrets.</p>
<p>- Surtout mon père, » sourit Marius, tristement.</p>
<p>L’avocat commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir le policier, et il se devait d’admettre la probabilité de ce qu’avançait Javert.</p>
<p>« Dans son intérêt, dans celui de Cosette, dans le vôtre, Valjean doit revenir vivre ici !</p>
<p>- Et pour vous ? Que proposez-vous ? »</p>
<p>Cette fois, la voix dure et sure d’elle se fêla. Javert se tenait droit devant Marius de Pontmercy, les mains croisées dans le dos, sa posture se relâcha soudainement. Vaincu ? Il pencha la tête, humblement.</p>
<p>« Je ne sais pas. Je...ne sais pas. Je ferais ce qu’on jugera nécessaire. Mais il faut que je parte.</p>
<p>- Vous devriez avoir cette conversation avec M. Jean. Vous décideriez ensemble de ce qu’il convient de faire.</p>
<p>- Alors vous n’avez rien compris, lâcha amèrement le policier. Je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation avec Jean, il n’est pas raisonnable ! Encore quelques jours et cela fera une semaine que je vis avec lui et j’ai déjà compris. Il ne prendra jamais cette décision tout seul. Il faut l’y contraindre ! »</p>
<p>La voix du policier revenait, dure, sèche, implacable.</p>
<p>« Pourquoi moi ?, claqua Marius Pontmercy. Pourquoi pas mon grand-père ? »</p>
<p>Les yeux étincelants de Javert se ternirent.</p>
<p>
  <em>Touché !</em>
</p>
<p>« Parce que vous êtes plus conciliant que lui ! Parce que la solution la plus simple, la plus rapide, la plus raisonnable serait mon départ définitif. De cette maison et de la vie de Valjean. Demander une nomination dans une ville de province par exemple. »</p>
<p>Javert ferma les yeux, frappé par cette idée, avant de reprendre son discours glacé :</p>
<p>« C’est cette solution que votre grand-père proposerait. Sans aucune autre alternative. Et vous le savez très bien ! » </p>
<p>Marius Pontmercy ne put soutenir le regard inquisiteur de Javert. Il retrouvait tout à coup en face de lui le grand policier rencontré dans ce commissariat de Pontoise.</p>
<p>« Oui, admit Marius, sans joie. Mon grand-père ne vous tolère que parce que vous m’avez sauvé la vie.</p>
<p>- Donc je vous demande à vous de m’aider à convaincre Valjean de revenir vivre ici et de...m’aider à…</p>
<p>- Vous n’allez pas l’abandonner alors ?</p>
<p>- Non, sourit tristement Javert. Ce n’est pas ce que je souhaite, si mon avis doit être pris en compte. Mais je ne vais pas rester une nuit de plus sous ce toit. Cette nuit est la dernière avant longtemps. Il faut faire cesser ce scandale avant qu’il n’y ait des répercussions !</p>
<p>- En somme, récapitula posément Marius. Il faudrait un appartement non loin d’ici où M. Jean pourrait venir vous rendre visite quand il le désire. Un peu comme une courtisane. »</p>
<p>Marius Pontmercy avait parlé sans réfléchir, l’idée d’imaginer un seul instant l’impressionnant policier sous la forme d’une courtisane évanescente fit sourire les deux hommes.</p>
<p>Puis, cela les fit rire aux larmes.</p>
<p>Et allégea l’atmosphère un peu trop lourde.</p>
<p>Javert avait perdu la raideur dans son maintien, le rire l’avait déstabilisé et il accepta sans broncher la main de Marius Pontmercy sur son épaule.</p>
<p>« Et si vous restiez rue de l’Homme-Armé ? Tout simplement ? M. Jean revient vivre ici la journée et vous retrouve à cette adresse le soir, il y reste la nuit avec vous. »</p>
<p>Marius rougit en prononçant ces mots et fut abasourdi de constater le même phénomène chez son vis-à-vis.</p>
<p>« Quelques heures volées à Cosette. Quelques heures avec vous. Cela ne changera pas beaucoup de la situation actuelle, il me semble ? Si ce que Cosette m’en a dit est vrai, bien entendu. »</p>
<p>Marius souriait, bienveillant. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer le fier policier en avouant que Cosette et lui parlaient parfois des deux hommes.</p>
<p>« C’est la vérité, rétorqua Javert, préférant ne pas relever l’assertion. C’est une solution acceptable. Et les soirs où je resterai à travailler à la préfecture ou à mes dossiers, j’enverrai un message ici. Vous le garderez !</p>
<p>- Mais vous ferez en sorte que ce soit le plus rare possible, n’est-ce-pas ?</p>
<p>- Il ne s’agit pas de ce que je veux, mais de ce que je peux.</p>
<p>- Non, opposa durement Marius Pontmercy. Il s’agit de ce que vous devez à mon père ! Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous exigez de lui ? Il était tellement heureux de nous informer de son installation avec vous et vous cassez ce rêve, à peine une semaine après votre emménagement ! Il va être brisé ! »</p>
<p>Le ton accusateur de l’avocat échauffa le policier qui hurla d’une voix puissante, perceptible dans toute la maison.</p>
<p>« Croyez-vous que je n’en sois pas conscient ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Croyez-vous que cette bague n’est qu’un colifichet à mes yeux ? Qu’elle ne représente rien ? Elle est tout pour moi ! Mais je refuse d’exposer votre beau-père et votre famille à la diffamation et au scandale ! »</p>
<p>La voix avait baissé jusqu’à devenir un simple murmure.</p>
<p>« Ne vous opposez pas ! Aidez-moi plutôt ! Soutenez-moi pour faire accepter l’état des faits à Jean. Lui ici avec vous sera bien mieux que tout seul rue de l’Homme-Armé ! Cosette n’aura pas à venir le voir tous les jours avec le petit. Petit-Jean ne risquera plus de tomber malade. »</p>
<p>Perfide, impitoyable, manipulateur, le policier savait très bien ce qu’il obtiendrait en utilisant l’argument concernant la santé fragile de l’enfant.</p>
<p>Javert enfonça juste le clou.</p>
<p>« C’est la bonne solution ! La seule ! »</p>
<p>Oui, le père était ébranlé. Savoir que sa femme parcourait les rues glacées et humides tous les jours en compagnie de leur enfant si jeune lui déplaisait. C’était vrai.</p>
<p>« Est-ce qu’elle vous agrée ?, tenta maladroitement Marius, sans se rendre compte qu’il avait déjà perdu la controverse.</p>
<p>- Encore une fois, mon avis importe peur. Pourvu que Jean soit heureux avec sa famille et que sa famille, la vôtre !, soit en sécurité !</p>
<p>- Mais encore faut-il que vous soyez là ! A vous de faire un effort !, fit l’avocat, obstiné. </p>
<p>- Je le ferais !, rugit Javert. Je tiens mes promesses, dans la majeure partie des cas.</p>
<p>- Alors si vous jurez d’être là pour lui, je…</p>
<p>- Je ne peux pas jurer cela ! Je suis un policier, il y a trop de raisons pour me retenir loin de lui, mais je peux promettre de faire de mon mieux pour être là pour lui. Parce que c’est la seule...chose...qui compte pour moi. »</p>
<p>Javert baissa la tête et respira profondément avant de reprendre, comme si rien ne s’était produit la seconde précédente :</p>
<p>« Veuillez me pardonner mon emportement, monsieur le baron. »</p>
<p>Marius Pontmercy n’aurait pas pu dire ce qui l’avait le plus choqué, voir l’inspecteur Javert perdre son sang-froid et hurler, les yeux étincelant de colère, ou le voir avec cet aspect désespéré, la voix brisée.</p>
<p>Son bon cœur le poussa à s’approcher et à poser ses mains sur le bras du policier.</p>
<p>« Il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, monsieur. Mais vous tremblez ?! »</p>
<p>Javert récupéra lentement son bras, le visage fermé, se fustigeant d’être si lisible.</p>
<p>« Aucun problème. Tout va pour le mieux.</p>
<p>- Que souhaitez-vous vraiment, monsieur ? »</p>
<p>Javert ne put répondre. Un coup timide frappé à la porte du bureau de monsieur le baron les fit sursauter tous les deux et Cosette, rougissante, entra avec précaution.</p>
<p>« Vous venez manger, messieurs ? Le repas est servi.</p>
<p>- Oui, ma douce Cosette, » répondit Marius, soulagé de voir cette réunion se terminer enfin.</p>
<p>Javert s’inclina et suivit les époux Pontmercy, le visage impassible, le regard indéchiffrable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dîner fut tranquille mais l’atmosphère était lourde. Tout le monde avait entendu les éclats de voix des deux hommes. Valjean ne quittait pas des yeux Javert mais il ne put capter son regard. A peine le dessert terminé, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de lui parler, le policier se leva et s’excusa avant de quitter la pièce.</p>
<p>En fait, il avait besoin de marcher dans les rues de Paris. Il devait se calmer. Après la discussion avec Marius de Pontmercy, Javert se sentait comme tributaire de quelqu’un, il avait perdu sa liberté…</p>
<p>Soumis à la volonté d’un autre.</p>
<p>Oui, le policier avait besoin de marcher dans les rues de Paris. Pour oublier que, sans nul doute, on allait lui fermer la porte au nez d’ici peu. Peut-être le soir-même.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. SCÈNE X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fièvre et maladie.<br/>Et tristesse.<br/>Javert est en danger ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les rues de Paris étaient plongées dans la nuit. La neige tombait et recouvrait les pavés. Il faisait froid et humide.</p>
<p>Javert était si mal.</p>
<p>Le divisionnaire marcha longtemps, puis ne sachant pas vraiment où le portaient ses pas,il fut surpris de se retrouver dans la rue de l’Homme-Armé… Il décida d’y entrer.</p>
<p>Après tout, il lui fallait ramener un uniforme pour le lendemain…</p>
<p>S’il devait dormir chez les Pontmercy, il fallait son équipement pour la préfecture…</p>
<p>Si on lui permettait de dormir encore une nuit chez les Pontmercy.</p>
<p>Javert était désolé...mais il savait que c’était la seule chose à faire pour le bien de tous, et surtout de Jean Valjean.</p>
<p>S’éclipser de la vie du vieux forçat et lui rendre sa famille.</p>
<p>Le policier n’était pas capable de savoir si l’humidité qui maculait ses joues venait de la neige ou des larmes…</p>
<p>Javert marcha longtemps, lentement, refoulant la colère, la tristesse. Bien sûr qu’il savait que Valjean allait être mécontent, mais il ne voyait pas d’autre solution, honnêtement.</p>
<p>Rue de l’Homme-Armé, Javert se sentit infiniment malheureux.</p>
<p>Peut-être devrait-il prendre sa retraite ? Ou partir ailleurs ? Laisser Valjean à sa propre vie…</p>
<p>Ou s’installer réellement avec lui et faire fi des autres…</p>
<p>Prendre sa retraite le tentait bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais il y avait tellement à faire et Javert voulait mener à bien certains projets. Trouver Dulcie et la sauver, elle et ses enfants. Régler l’affaire de Fantine. Voir pour Faverolles. Accueillir et soutenir l’inspecteur Magnier. Décidément, il avait toujours des missions à terminer.</p>
<p>Doucement, le policier remplit un sac avec quelques effets. Il regardait la chambre d’ami, son bureau. Il se souvenait si bien de la joie de Valjean à son installation. Et de la sienne.</p>
<p>Brusquement, une montée de désespoir le prit, il avait terriblement besoin de Jean Valjean. Tout de suite !</p>
<p>Et tant pis pour les autres !</p>
<p>Javert quitta précipitamment la maison, son sac sur l’épaule.</p>
<p>Le froid était encore plus vif, les rues immondes à cause de la neige fondue transformée en gadoue.</p>
<p>Lorsque le divisionnaire arriva enfin chez les Pontmercy, il était gelé, les pieds trempés et ses dents tremblaient malgré lui. Pour la première fois, Javert ressentit une douleur sourde dans la gorge… Plus attentif, il se demandait si la poitrine ne lui faisait pas mal aussi…</p>
<p>Et sa tête le tuait. Fièvre ? Encore ?</p>
<p>Dés qu’il ouvrit la porte, deux mains vinrent à son aide. Il en fut reconnaissant et honteux.</p>
<p>« Je vous remercie, balbutia-t-il. Je peux me débrouiller seul.</p>
<p>- Dieu, tu es gelé François ! »</p>
<p>Javert n’avait même pas reconnu Valjean, sa vision était brouillée et il avait du mal à rester concentré.</p>
<p>« Jean, j’avais besoin… Il fallait…</p>
<p>- Du calme François ! Viens t’asseoir !</p>
<p>- Non, je vais aller m’étendre. Sinon…</p>
<p>- Sinon ?, demanda Valjean, alarmé.</p>
<p>- Je vais m’évanouir une fois de plus devant tout le monde.</p>
<p>- Dieu !, » répéta Valjean.</p>
<p>Instinctivement, Javert ferma les yeux lorsque la main de Valjean lui caressa le front. Il entendit distinctement le juron étouffé de son compagnon. Cela le fit sourire.</p>
<p>Mhmmm. Il ne sera peut-être pas jeté à la rue ce soir…</p>
<p>« Peux-tu marcher ?</p>
<p>- Tout ira bien Jean, voulut le rassurer Javert. Je sais me dominer.</p>
<p>- Ça je sais…, » fit la voix amère de Valjean.</p>
<p>Javert rouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de mal, sa vision était floue. Il se secoua enfin et, plus sûr de lui, il commença à retirer son manteau. Des mains empressées l’aidèrent à ouvrir les boutons.</p>
<p>« Jean, je t’en prie. Je peux me... »</p>
<p>Et une toux déchirante lui coupa la parole, surprenant les deux hommes. Une toux, suivie d’un éternuement humide.</p>
<p>Valjean paniqua et retira prestement le manteau puis il vit la veste de Javert, trempée de sueur.</p>
<p>« Dieu ! François !</p>
<p>- Jean, il faut vraiment que je m’étendre. Maintenant !</p>
<p>- Viens ! »</p>
<p>Valjean ne dit rien de plus, il prit le sac de Javert et le bras du policier, consterné de sentir les tremblements du grand corps contre lui.</p>
<p>« Depuis quand ?, demanda Valjean, sans réussir à cacher la colère dans sa voix.</p>
<p>- Ce soir. Rien d’inquiétant.</p>
<p>- Le docteur va venir un peu plus tard. Couche-toi ! »</p>
<p>Javert n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il était dans la chambre de Valjean. Il se crispa.</p>
<p>Peur du scandale !</p>
<p>« Jean, ce n’est pas ma chambre !</p>
<p>- Couchez-vous inspecteur !, ordonna M. Madeleine, d’un ton sans réplique.</p>
<p>- A vos ordres, monsieur, » répondit automatiquement le chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer.</p>
<p>Il était déjà inconscient lorsque sa tête heurta l’oreiller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valjean prit le temps de retirer les bottes et d’ouvrir le col du policier, avant de redescendre dans le salon où se tenait toute la famille.</p>
<p>Ce fut la consternation générale puis on alla chercher le docteur. Ensuite, Valjean retourna au chevet de Javert, une fois de plus inquiet et angoissé.</p>
<p>A sa grande joie, madame Toussaint vint apporter de l’eau fraîche et une éponge.</p>
<p>Elle aussi commençait à avoir l’habitude des crises de l’inspecteur de police.</p>
<p>« Merci, madame, fit Valjean, avec gratitude.</p>
<p>- Monsieur, comment va monsieur Javert ?</p>
<p>- Une fièvre l’a terrassé.</p>
<p>- Laissez-moi vous aider, monsieur. Vous aussi êtes épuisé ! »</p>
<p>Valjean devait en convenir. Il était vrai que vivre avec Javert n’était pas de tout repos, il était vrai que le policier n’était pas tendre avec lui et les derniers jours avaient été passablement agités. Surtout avec la maladie du Petit-Jean.</p>
<p>Valjean frotta ses yeux avec force et se rendit aux soins de la vieille domestique, dévouée.</p>
<p>« Très bien, je vous en prie, » répondit Valjean, après un silence de quelques instants.</p>
<p>Il sentait ses mains trembler tellement fort.</p>
<p>Madame Toussaint se rapprocha du lit tandis que Valjean se chargeait d’enlever le pantalon, puis les bas du malade.</p>
<p>La servante retira la veste, enfin elle se chargea de la chemise.</p>
<p>La peau de Javert était brûlante et cependant ses vêtements étaient glacés.</p>
<p>Toussaint terminait de déshabiller Javert lorsqu’elle s’écria, troublée :</p>
<p>« Seigneur ! »</p>
<p>Valjean la regarda, affolé, puis il comprit et sourit, tristement.</p>
<p>Madame Toussaint n’avait jamais vu le torse de Javert.</p>
<p>« L’inspecteur a eu une vie difficile, madame.</p>
<p>- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?</p>
<p>- Il n’est pas prudent et certaines de ses affaires ont été particulièrement dangereuses. »</p>
<p>Valjean souleva Javert et la chemise fut complètement enlevée. Il ne restait plus que les sous-vêtements. Le corps du policier était en sueur. Brûlant.</p>
<p>Enfin, la servante ouvrit le lit et Javert fut recouché.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valjean saisit l’éponge et la trempa dans l’eau froide. Il la posa sur le front de Javert et cela fit siffler le policier. Javert revint à lui et ouvrit les yeux, à nouveau conscient.</p>
<p>« De nouveau présent ?, demanda sèchement Valjean.</p>
<p>- Une nuit de sommeil et cela ira mieux, Jean. Pas besoin de docteur !</p>
<p>- C’est ça ! »</p>
<p>L’éponge fut retrempée puis reposée sur le front, le policier poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux.</p>
<p>« Je vais bien Jean. Je…</p>
<p>- Tu es juste à deux souffles de perdre connaissance, n’est-ce-pas ?</p>
<p>- Demain, cela ira mieux... »</p>
<p>Les yeux gris s’ouvrirent un instant, Jean fut saisi en les voyant briller de mille feux. Fièvre ! Javert eut un sourire incertain, le regard indécis à nouveau.</p>
<p>« Jean, ne t’inquiète pas. Je t’en prie. »</p>
<p>Les yeux se refermèrent et Valjean pâlit sous le coup de l’angoisse. Cette fois, l’eau froide ne ramena pas Javert à lui.</p>
<p>Il fallut attendre longtemps avant l’arrivée du médecin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En fait, à la surprise générale, trois personnes entrèrent dans la chambre du policier. Les docteurs Groshens et Vernet, accompagnés par Sœur Eulalie.</p>
<p>Valjean, toujours au chevet du malade, se leva précipitamment pour les accueillir.</p>
<p>« Comment va-t-il ?, demanda le docteur Groshens.</p>
<p>- Il a une forte fièvre et une toux sèche, » répondit Valjean.</p>
<p>Le médecin fit une moue fâchée.</p>
<p>« Vous comprenez, Vernet, pourquoi je vous ai contacté ? Monsieur le divisionnaire est votre patient, vous le connaissez et savez y faire avec lui. »</p>
<p>Le docteur Vernet eut un petit sourire amusé.</p>
<p>« Je comprends. Monsieur Javert n’est pas facile. Voyons cela ! »</p>
<p>Le docteur Vernet s’approcha de Javert et lentement il l’ausculta.</p>
<p>Le docteur Groshens salua Valjean et sortit, accompagné de madame Toussaint, empressée. Le médecin voulait voir le petit Jean-Luc.</p>
<p>Bientôt, il ne resta que Valjean et Sœur Eulalie à rester dans la chambre, pour observer l’échange entre le médecin et son patient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La Sœur se tourna vers Valjean et fut surprise de voir la pâleur de son visage.</p>
<p>« Il vous est cher ?</p>
<p>- C’est un vieil ami, ma sœur. »</p>
<p>Valjean s’en voulut d’être aussi lisible, il se composa le visage de M. Madeleine mais la religieuse ne fut pas dupe. Juste curieuse.</p>
<p>« Et vous vous inquiétez tellement pour lui, sourit la vieille femme. Vous êtes épuisé, monsieur, vous devriez essayer de vous reposer.</p>
<p>- Je n’y arriverai pas, ma sœur.</p>
<p>- Vous me semblez aussi raisonnable que notre cher inspecteur, monsieur, » se moqua gentiment Sœur Eulalie.</p>
<p>Valjean eut un petit sourire attristé tandis que le docteur revenait vers eux, le visage sombre.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas la première fois que Vernet était appelé au chevet de l’inspecteur Javert, inconscient, mais c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait brisé par une fièvre due à la maladie.</p>
<p>D’un geste, Vernet attira Valjean dans un angle.</p>
<p>« Une forte fièvre, en effet. Vous dites qu’il tousse ?</p>
<p>- Pas beaucoup, cela a commencé ce soir. »</p>
<p>Une fois, poursuivit <em>in petto</em> Valjean. Peut-être n’était-ce pas si grave ?</p>
<p>« Bon, il faut le garder au chaud dans la maison mais pas trop le couvrir. Cette fièvre l’a mis à terre, ce n’est pas la première fois que je vois cela chez lui.</p>
<p>- Vous l’avez déjà vu dans cet état ?</p>
<p>- Cela fait dix ans que je connais l’inspecteur Javert. Il m’est arrivé de le soigner. Lorsqu’il refuse d’aller à l’hôpital ou lorsque sa logeuse craque et me fait appeler.</p>
<p>- J’imagine bien qu’il ne doit pas être un patient facile…</p>
<p>- Il est toujours aussi peu raisonnable ! Il tire sur la corde, il se pousse dans ses derniers retranchements, puis il s’écroule, abattu par l’épuisement. La plupart du temps, il s’agit de fièvre due à des blessures qu’il a négligées. Ou qui ce sont révélées plus graves que prévu.</p>
<p>- Mon Dieu, soupira Valjean. Je le reconnais bien là. »</p>
<p>Oui, Javert était déjà ainsi à Montreuil et monsieur le maire avait régulièrement des discussions houleuses à ce propos avec son chef de la police.</p>
<p>« Des fièvres rarement dues à la maladie, je dois avouer. L’inspecteur est un homme dur, il supporte beaucoup, mais lorsqu’il est incapable de se gérer seul, sa logeuse vient me chercher. Lui se laisserait mourir.</p>
<p>- Et les poumons ? La toux est rare mais…</p>
<p>- Il n’a pas fait attention à lui, comme toujours, rétorqua Vernet en haussant les épaules. Une fois, il est resté trempé plusieurs jours dans la neige et le froid. Il a failli être amputé et une fièvre maligne l’a brisé quelques jours. </p>
<p>- Je sais. Il m’a raconté cette histoire. Il devait rester de surveillance. »</p>
<p>Vernet secoua la tête, une expression agacée remplaça le sourire neutre qu’arborait habituellement le médecin.</p>
<p>« Oui, il a toujours des excuses pour ne pas faire attention. Notre cher inspecteur est incapable de prendre soin de lui ! Il lui faudrait une femme ! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. SCÈNE XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jean Valjean était M. Madeleine par le passé. Il ne l'est plus aujourd'hui.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean Valjean était M. Madeleine, capable de cacher ses sentiments, capable de rester impassible même devant le danger.</p><p>Capable d’entendre les propos aigre-doux du médecin Vernet sans les relever.</p><p>
  <em>L’inspecteur Javert avait un mari, mais cela ne suffisait pas à l’empêcher de faire des bêtises.</em>
</p><p>« En effet, » fut la seule réponse de Jean Valjean.</p><p>Le docteur Vernet haussa les épaules, impuissant, avant de reprendre la parole :</p><p>« J’aimerai savoir ce qu’il a fait ces derniers jours pour se rendre autant malade. Il a dû faire une longue veille sous la neige. Pourtant, il est divisionnaire maintenant ! Il a des hommes à son service ! »</p><p>Valjean acquiesça.</p><p>Et puis monsieur Madeleine se souvint tout à coup, il fit le lien. Javert, endormi sur les remparts, dans le vent, et sous la neige.</p><p>Il était déjà mal à ce moment-là et la maladie a dû empirer à cet instant. Même si le policier n’en avait pas parlé.</p><p>Il voulait déjà se taire sur la blessure au genou...alors un rhume ?</p><p>Ensuite, le froid, la neige, l’humidité avaient petit à petit brisé sa résistance. Il marchait une heure pour rejoindre la préfecture le matin et autant le soir…</p><p>« Je crois que je sais ce qu’il a fait pour tomber malade. »</p><p>Et le docteur écouta, horrifié et agacé, les explications de M. Valjean. Il secoua la tête et grogna entre ses dents.</p><p>« C’est bien probable en effet. Mais je le croyais plus attentif ! Il a plus de cinquante ans et des responsabilités ! Un vrai gamin, irresponsable ! »</p><p>Puis une idée dut venir tout à coup au docteur qui claqua des doigts en se tournant vers Valjean.</p><p>« Et sa femme ? Est-elle prévenue ? Même si le mariage n’est pas officiel, je peux passer la rassurer. »</p><p>Dire que Valjean fut surpris d’entendre ses mots était un euphémisme, il fut estomaqué d’apprendre que Javert avait parlé de...lui...à son médecin…</p><p>« Vous êtes gentil docteur. Je m’en suis chargé, rétorqua Valjean, convaincant.</p><p>- Comment a-t-elle pris la chose ? A-t-elle besoin de quoique ce soit ? Je peux me charger d’organiser le transport du divisionnaire à son domicile !</p><p>- Elle préfère le voir rester au lit, elle ne souhaite pas risquer sa vie en le faisant déplacer.</p><p>- Je suis d’accord avec cette idée, rétorqua le médecin. Cela peut être dangereux en effet. Ils ont un enfant en bas âge, je crois ? »</p><p>Valjean sursauta, tout à coup très intéressé par le discours du docteur. De qui parlait-il ?</p><p>« Elle est sous le choc, follement inquiète, mais elle fera face, elle est courageuse. Elle n’a pas le choix et elle priera le Seigneur, asséna Valjean en espérant attirer de nouvelles confidences de la part du médecin.</p><p>- Nous prierons toutes les deux !, » renchérit la nonne.</p><p>Et Valjean ne put en apprendre davantage sur la mystérieuse épouse de l’inspecteur Javert et leur non moins mystérieux enfant. Un faible coup à la porte les surprit et le docteur Groshens entra dans la chambre de Javert.</p><p>Il attira tout le monde dehors d’un hochement de tête.</p><p>« Le petit Jean-Luc va très bien, la toux s’éloigne et la respiration ne siffle presque plus. Les sirops et les bains ont fait des merveilles !</p><p>- Quelle bonne nouvelle !, s’écria Valjean, le grand-père était soulagé. </p><p>- Oui, fit le médecin, souriant...avant de perdre son sourire… Mais la fièvre du divisionnaire peut s’avérer maligne. Il faut l’éloigner d’ici ! Peut-être l’hôpital ? Je peux envoyer une note pour qu’on le prenne immédiatement.</p><p>- Non !, » hurla Valjean, alarmé, l’amant était inquiet.</p><p>Tous furent surpris par son cri épouvanté. Valjean se força à plus de retenue.</p><p>« Non, répéta plus posément le vieil homme. Le divisionnaire habite rue de l’Homme-Armé, il suffit de l’y transporter. »</p><p>Le docteur Vernet regarda avec étonnement M. Valjean, l’ami de M. Javert. Était-ce l’adresse de l’inspecteur ou de sa femme morganatique ?</p><p>« C’est une excellente idée !, fit le docteur Groshens, soulagé.</p><p>- Je m’y oppose, gronda le docteur Vernet. Dans son état, ce ne serait pas prudent !</p><p>- L’enfant sort d’une vilaine fièvre, une nouvelle maladie peut lui être fatale, asséna Groshens.</p><p>- Le divisionnaire dépasse les 40°C de fièvre. Un coup de froid et la pneumonie se déclare !, rétorqua sèchement Vernet. </p><p>- C’est un homme, il est robuste ! L’enfant ne survivrait pas ! Il a plus de chances, lui !</p><p>- Je vous en prie !, » lança Valjean, affolé.</p><p>Il était horrifié par les paroles des deux médecins, ils se disputaient la vie de leur patient, la vie du petit-Jean et celle de Javert.</p><p>« Ils ne sont pas malades au point de mourir ?, » demanda Valjean, d’une voix affaiblie.</p><p>Les deux médecins se sentirent consternés de s’être laissés aller ainsi. Le docteur Vernet sourit aimablement :</p><p>« Non, non, rassurez-vous ! Nous cherchons à éviter les complications.</p><p>- La fièvre du divisionnaire est contagieuse ?, reprit Valjean.</p><p>- Non… Enfin je ne pense pas, avoua le docteur Vernet, pas si sûr de lui. Mais il est vrai que si l’enfant l’attrape, elle pourrait s’avérer mortelle pour lui. 40°C de fièvre pour un nourrisson, ce serait l’arrêt du cœur !</p><p>- Alors il faut que je parte, » murmura une voix fragile dans leur dos.</p><p>Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent.</p><p> </p><p>Javert était debout, il n’avait pas réussi à s’habiller tout seul, il portait une robe de chambre. Celle de Valjean. Sœur Eulalie se précipita, en même temps que Valjean, pour lui saisir les bras et le soutenir.</p><p>« François, s’écria Valjean, inquiet. Retourne te coucher !</p><p>- Je me recoucherai dans mon lit, rue de l’Homme-Armé.</p><p>- Mais…</p><p>- Où est le problème Jean ?, demanda simplement Javert en cherchant les yeux de Valjean. Il n’y a aucun choix à faire. Nulle hésitation à avoir.</p><p>- Tu es brûlant !, constata amèrement l’ancien forçat en prenant la main du policier.</p><p>- J’ai rarement dépassé les 40°C, ou alors sous l’emprise du laudanum. Je... »</p><p>Les yeux gris, si brillants, se refermèrent sous le malaise, Javert vacilla. Sa main se posa sur le mur. Stabilité ! Le sol bougeait devant lui, son autre main se libéra des doigts de Valjean pour se poser sur le front. Cela dura une minute, durant laquelle personne ne parla ou n’osa bouger…</p><p>Puis le policier se reprit, fermement. Un coup de fouet n’aurait pas mieux agi.</p><p>« Bien, si vous pouviez m’aider à me vêtir, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Ensuite, il me faudra un fiacre. Je ne serais pas capable de marcher dans la rue, je m’en excuse. Et ainsi, la maison sera plus saine pour le petit. »</p><p>Le docteur Groshens, enfin satisfait de son irascible patient, approuva ses propos en hochant la tête.</p><p>Javert fut conscient tout à coup de son impolitesse précédente, il regarda le docteur et lui dit, en souriant faiblement :</p><p>« Je crois qu’un jour de congé ne sera pas de trop en effet.</p><p>- Un jour monsieur ?, se moqua le médecin. Si vous reprenez le travail dans une semaine, je vous tire mon chapeau. Un Napoléon pour cet exploit !</p><p>- Vous ne me connaissez pas, docteur, répondit Javert.</p><p>- Moi oui !, asséna durement le docteur Vernet. Et je sais que vous n’avez pas besoin de pari pour vous motiver à ne pas respecter les prescriptions médicales et pour quitter votre lit de convalescence trop tôt ! Habillez-vous, monsieur et sortons de cette maison ! »</p><p>Javert entra dans la chambre et lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se recoucher sur le lit de Valjean.</p><p>Non, il s’assit sur le matelas pour mettre ses bottes, retrouvant l’humidité et le froid, après avoir enfilé ses bas et son pantalon. La maladie retirait la pudeur.</p><p>Javert se laissa manipuler et habiller par Sœur Eulalie tandis que sa tête penchait en avant. Dangereusement. Valjean avait suivi le couple et ne se montrait d’aucune utilité. Mais lorsqu’il vit Javert vaciller, il s’approcha de lui et saisit ses coudes.</p><p>« Tu ne vas pas t’évanouir !, murmura Valjean, désespéré. Pense à ton image si je dois te porter dans mes bras jusqu’au fiacre, jusqu’à la maison... »</p><p>Il eut envie d’ajouter <em>« jusqu’à notre lit »</em> mais il fallait être prudent. Javert dut comprendre l’allusion car il sourit.</p><p> </p><p>Bientôt le policier fut correctement habillé. Javert se cramponna aux bras du docteur Vernet et de Jean Valjean pour descendre l’escalier qui menait aux chambres.</p><p>L’escalier, richement décoré, de la maison Gillenormand-Pontmercy.</p><p>La sœur avait pris le sac, comprenant que l’uniforme du divisionnaire était dedans. A la porte de la maison, Marius attendait, consterné mais compréhensif...et soulagé…</p><p>« Au revoir, monsieur. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement.</p><p>- Merci monsieur le baron, répondit la voix fatiguée du policier.</p><p>- Un fiacre vous attend, » dit le docteur Groshens depuis la rue.</p><p>Javert voulut s’incliner par déférence. La force de l’habitude. Mais cela le fit basculer en avant. Surpris.</p><p>Le froid extérieur le soulagea aussitôt, Javert put voir la nuit, la neige qui tombait avec une bonne visibilité. Il put marcher normalement, de son pas raide jusqu’à la rue.</p><p>Il y avait en effet un fiacre qui attendait devant la maison.</p><p>Javert se retrouva devant la voiture, se laissant toujours soutenir par Valjean et Vernet.</p><p>Le docteur Groshens vint saluer le policier :</p><p>« Bien, je prendrais de vos nouvelles demain, monsieur le divisionnaire. Bonsoir ! »</p><p>Javert hocha la tête pour remercier. Puis, le docteur Vernet l’aida à monter et le rejoignit sur le siège du fiacre. Sœur Eulalie se plaça au côté du cocher. </p><p>Et Valjean comprit. Même l’ami le plus dévoué pouvait difficilement abandonner sa propre famille en pleine nuit, avec un enfant malade, pour suivre un ami.</p><p>Il était donc tacitement admis que Valjean restait là et que Javert retournait, seul, rue de l’Homme-Armé.</p><p>Le docteur salua Valjean et le fiacre partit à son tour. Sans que l’ancien forçat ne puisse croiser le regard de l’ancien garde. Être rassuré.</p><p>Puis, le cocher fit avancer ses chevaux d’un pas prudent, le sol était gelé. La voiture disparut au bout de la rue.</p><p> </p><p>Valjean resta sur le trottoir, atterré, et le docteur Groshens vint le saluer à son tour, pensant naturellement que le vieil homme, par politesse, voulait le voir partir. Un véhicule approcha à cet instant.</p><p>« Mon fiacre arrive, monsieur. Retournez au chaud. Votre ami est entre de bonnes mains. Le docteur Vernet est mon ami depuis longtemps et un bon médecin.</p><p>- Bien sûr, docteur, » répondit Valjean, avec un sourire très M. Madeleine, essayant d’ignorer l’angoisse folle qui étreignait son cœur.</p><p>Le docteur monta dans la voiture et Valjean se retrouva seul, sur le trottoir.</p><p>Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant pour écouter la folie de Jean Valjean et oublier la prudence de M. Madeleine.</p><p>« Merde  Javert ! », grogna-t-il. </p><p>Et l’ancien forçat se précipita dans la rue. Dix minutes de marche suffisaient pour rejoindre la maison de la rue de l’Homme-Armé. Il ferait plus vite.</p><p>Passablement essoufflé, Valjean arriva à son domicile en sept minutes ! et il entra précipitamment à l’intérieur. Non sans avoir ouvert la porte fermée à clé.</p><p>Lorsqu’il retira son manteau humide et l’accrocha dans l’entrée, un voix inquiète résonna :</p><p>« Qui est là ?, demanda la nonne, apeurée.</p><p>- C’est M. Valjean, ma sœur. »</p><p>Une bougie à la main, la sœur Eulalie semblait rassurée de le savoir là, puis fâchée.</p><p>« Que faites-vous là, monsieur ?</p><p>- Je m’inquiétais trop pour lui, se justifia maladroitement Valjean.</p><p>- Hé bien venez ! Il est étendu et dort. Le docteur lui a donné du laudanum. Il a toussé un peu, mais ce n’est pas une pneumonie, croyez-moi !</p><p>- Merci, ma sœur. »</p><p>Le soulagement était si intense qu’il donnait des ailes à Valjean. Le forçat monta comme un jeune homme les marches de l’escalier qui menait, là aussi, aux chambres de l’étage.</p><p>Valjean rejoignit la sœur, postée au chevet de Javert, dans la chambre d’ami. Même au bord de l’inconscience, la prudence de Javert était restée éveillée.</p><p>Le policier s’est étendu dans son lit et non dans leur lit.</p><p>Un lit qu’il n’avait encore jamais occupé.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. SCÈNE XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pourquoi lui ?<br/>Javert va-t-il accepter de répondre ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée et de l’eau chauffait doucement dans une marmite. Comme Valjean avait l’air surpris de voir cela, la nonne expliqua que c’était pour faire du thé ou du bouillon, un peu plus tard. Il fallait que le policier boive.</p>
<p>Elle avait prévu de préparer de la tisane de sauge et de tussilage. Ce qui avait marché pour l’enfant devait tout aussi bien marcher pour l’adulte.</p>
<p>Et Valjean le vit, enfin, et machinalement il s’approcha pour caresser son front. Brûlant !</p>
<p>
  <em>L’inspecteur Javert !</em>
</p>
<p>Le grand policier perdait de son air farouche, ainsi évanoui, il paraissait plus jeune, plus fragile…, plus humain...</p>
<p>Valjean s’assit et sortit son chapelet.</p>
<p>Une nouvelle nuit de veille ! Javert était impossible ! Mais, cette fois, Valjean n’était pas seul à prier. Sœur Eulalie l’observait avec attention tout en récitant des prières et des psaumes…</p>
<p>Sœur Eulalie était vieille, une vie de prière et de soutien aux malades se trouvait derrière elle. Elle avait été une sœur, travaillant comme infirmière, durant les Guerres Napoléoniennes. Elle était une jeune femme alors et son voile la protégeait difficilement de la concupiscence des hommes. Elle avait connu la boucherie des champs de bataille, la boue de Waterloo et l’amour entre hommes, entre soldats.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’un soldat était blessé et que son compagnon priait pour lui, au détriment de sa propre santé...ou de sa propre réputation… Elle l’avait vu des centaines de fois et s’était tue. Dieu jugera, ce n’était pas à elle de le faire !</p>
<p>
  <em>Souviens-toi que celui qui jugera sera jugé à son tour !</em>
</p>
<p>Elle était juste surprise de le retrouver là, loin des champs de bataille, entre deux hommes âgés, sur le déclin de leur vie. L’amour entre hommes !</p>
<p>Mais elle ne pouvait se tromper sur la signification de la caresse de la main sur celle du malade, ou de la folle inquiétude qui voilait la face du plus âgé. Ce n’était pas par amitié qu’il était venu, bravant la neige, le froid, la nuit, à cette heure tardive, c’était l’amour et l’angoisse pour l’être cher.</p>
<p>Elle voyait et comprenait. Et se tut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le silence était complet dans la chambre. La drogue avait apaisé Javert, son visage était serein. Valjean le scrutait, fou d’inquiétude. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de caresser le front, les cheveux, les favoris, les mains, les doigts…, il fallait qu’il le touche.</p>
<p>La nonne le regardait faire et se taisait toujours. Elle se leva un moment et partit chercher une bassine remplie d’eau froide avec une éponge.</p>
<p>Et sans rien dire, elle laissa le vieil homme calmer la fièvre de son compagnon avec l’eau.</p>
<p>Valjean en fut éternellement reconnaissant…</p>
<p>Un coup à la porte de la chambre les fit sursauter et la vieille servante, madame Toussaint, entra. Elle fut à la fois soulagée et consternée de voir Valjean.</p>
<p>« Vous êtes là, monsieur ! Ils s’inquiétaient de vous ! Même s’ils se doutent de votre présence au côté de M. Javert.</p>
<p>- Je m’excuse, souffla-t-il. Je n’ai pas réfléchi.</p>
<p>- Je vous apporte du thé. »</p>
<p>Le remerciement se perdit dans un murmure épuisé. La servante et la nonne contemplaient le vieil homme avec le même regard inquiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puis la nonne montra son eau chaude à madame Toussaint et les deux femmes se comprirent sans parler. Madame Toussaint disparut, le temps de chercher quelques herbes à plonger dans des tasses accompagnées de miel.</p>
<p>Sœur Eulalie posa sa main sur le bras de Jean Valjean, pleine de compassion.</p>
<p>« Allez vous coucher, monsieur. Je comprends votre inquiétude mais vous épuiser à le veiller ne changera pas la situation. Il aura besoin de vous et de votre soutien demain.</p>
<p>- Je ne saurai l’abandonner, ma sœur !</p>
<p>- Hé bien, vous allez vous forcer !, ordonna la nonne. L’humeur de M. Javert sera mauvaise si vous n’êtes pas à son chevet demain. Et j’ai assez goûté à cette mauvaise humeur pour préférer le voir se réveiller avec le sourire.</p>
<p>- Vous l’avez souvent veillé, ma sœur ?, demanda Valjean, curieux et intéressé.</p>
<p>- Pas souvent, non, mais assez pour avoir pitié de lui et me fâcher contre lui. C’est un homme difficile à comprendre.</p>
<p>- C’est vrai, » sourit Valjean, malgré lui.</p>
<p>Ce sourire, tellement tendre et affectueux amusa la nonne, si jamais elle avait encore des doutes, elle pouvait être certaine en voyant ce sourire réjoui que les deux hommes étaient amoureux...amants…</p>
<p>« Allez vous coucher et dormez quelques heures, monsieur. Il ne mourra pas cette nuit, il n’est victime que d’une fièvre due à un refroidissement. Elle devait couver depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne tousse quasiment pas. La pneumonie me semble encore bien éloignée de lui.</p>
<p>- Dieu vous entende ma sœur !</p>
<p>- J’ai été infirmière, monsieur, fit sèchement la nonne. Je sais comment agir. Par contre, je préférerais mille fois vous avoir auprès de moi pour son réveil. Cela sera plus doux pour lui et plus facile pour moi.</p>
<p>- Plus doux ? C’est juste un ami, ma sœur. Il…</p>
<p>- Vous est cher, je sais. Allez au lit ! Je le veille !</p>
<p>- Merci, ma sœur. »</p>
<p>Valjean avait rougi et balbutié les derniers mots. Si le plan de la nonne était de le rendre mal à l’aise pour le faire fuir, ce fut une réussite.</p>
<p>Valjean se leva, serra les dents et quitta la chambre de Javert pour la sienne (la leur!). Il s’étendit sur son lit et bientôt s’endormit profondément, vaincu par l’épuisement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plus tard, Sœur Eulalie, inquiète pour le vieil homme, vint le visiter et, avec l’aide de la servante, elles le déshabillèrent et le couchèrent dans son lit. Non sans avoir allumé un feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer l’atmosphère glaciale de la chambre. Non sans avoir pesté contre l’inconscience des hommes, irresponsables enfants !</p>
<p>La sœur retourna ensuite au chevet de Javert et la bonne, fatiguée par cette longue journée, partit se coucher sur l’ordre de la nonne. Il était tellement tard que l’aube n’était plus éloignée.</p>
<p>Le matin arriva, les bruits de la rue se firent plus perceptibles. Sœur Eulalie ouvrit les rideaux pour faire entrer la pâle lumière du soleil hivernal dans la chambre du malade. Le ciel était gris de cendre, peu de passants se déplaçaient dans cette froide humidité. La pièce était fraîche. Sœur Eulalie se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé et reprit son poste.</p>
<p>Elle se mit à prier en lisant sa Bible tandis que les minutes passaient… Enfin, des yeux gris, fatigués, apparurent. Elle sourit, un peu rassurée tout de même. Non pas qu’elle pensait que la maladie du policier soit grave, mais l’usage du laudanum pouvait se révéler dangereux.</p>
<p>User du laudanum n’était pas une science exacte et un accident était si vite arrivé.</p>
<p>« Bonjour, monsieur le divisionnaire. Pas de larmes aujourd’hui ?, » le salua la nonne en le taquinant.</p>
<p>Elle provoqua une grimace éloquente chez son protégé. Javert ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se redressa dans son lit. Il était surpris par sa faiblesse et la douleur présente dans tous ses os.</p>
<p>Il avait l’impression d’avoir vieilli de dix ans !</p>
<p>La nonne vint l’aider en plaçant un oreiller supplémentaire derrière son dos.</p>
<p>« Merci, ma sœur, » grogna-t-il, la voix rauque.</p>
<p>Et la main, fraîche, de la nonne se posa sur son front. </p>
<p>« La fièvre est toujours là, annonça-t-elle, mais elle a fortement baissé. Encore un jour de repos et vous pourrez gagner votre pari. »</p>
<p>Javert fit mine de ne pas avoir compris l’allusion amère de la sœur, il était évident que le policier n’allait pas passer plus d’une journée de repos dans son lit. Un rhume n’était qu’un rhume, pas une blessure au couteau ou par balle.</p>
<p>« L’inspecteur Walle est sur une affaire de meurtre, se justifia le divisionnaire. Ce n’est pas sa spécialité. Il perd son sang-froid.. »</p>
<p>Les yeux gris se refermèrent doucement tandis que Javert murmurait, fatigué :</p>
<p>« Il faudrait l’épauler. J’aurai dû prévoir un plan…</p>
<p>- Et votre santé ?, demanda sèchement la nonne.</p>
<p>- Je vais bien !, claqua Javert, se reprenant. Je suis juste fatigué ! Et qu’importe ?</p>
<p>- Ce n’est pas ce que dirait votre ami, M. Valjean ! »</p>
<p>Les yeux gris réapparurent, bien éveillés, scintillants.</p>
<p>Suspicion, colère, méfiance… Difficile à déchiffrer.</p>
<p>La nonne opposa un sourire amical à ce regard glacé.</p>
<p>« M. Valjean est toujours mélodramatique. Il s’imagine le pire.</p>
<p>- Surtout à votre sujet, c’est cela ? »</p>
<p>Cette fois, le scintillement était clairement lisible. Colère ! Javert voulut se redresser encore mais une quinte de toux le fit se casser en deux. Il fut reconnaissant pour les mains le soutenant.</p>
<p>« Merci, ma sœur, murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>- Diable d’homme ! Ne pourriez-vous rester calme pour une fois ? »</p>
<p>L’expression employée par la nonne surprit tellement le policier qu’elle rit de le voir si choqué. Une nonne, si austère et imposante, dans sa robe de bure blanche, ses cheveux gris cachés sous un voile sanctifié...on ne pouvait pas imaginer cette image vivante de la piété jurer comme un charretier.</p>
<p>Si le policier l’avait vue des années plus tôt sur les champs de bataille napoléoniens, il en aurait entendu bien d’autres...</p>
<p>« M. Valjean s’inquiète pour tous et ses amis ne font pas exception, reprit enfin Javert.</p>
<p>- Bien, soyez bon avec lui alors car il a passé la nuit à s’inquiéter pour vous en étant à votre chevet. A prier pour vous ! »</p>
<p>Le peu de couleurs que le policier avait retrouvé disparut comme neige au soleil, Javert pâlit.</p>
<p>« Jean est ici ?</p>
<p>- Votre ami se repose. Il est épuisé.</p>
<p>- Son cœur est fragile. Il ne doit pas se fatiguer autant !</p>
<p>- Il fallait y penser avant de jouer avec votre santé ! »</p>
<p>Les mots commençaient à claquer, la controverse s’envenimait.</p>
<p>« Je ne joue pas avec ma santé !, se défendit âprement Javert. J’ai toujours agi ainsi !</p>
<p>- Vous avez toujours été célibataire ! Ce n’est plus le cas ! Pensez à votre compagnon, maintenant ! »</p>
<p>
  <em>Touché !</em>
</p>
<p>Sœur Eulalie avait bâillonné Javert, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire. Il la regardait, attentivement, comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois.</p>
<p>« Et maintenant ?, demanda-t-il prudemment.</p>
<p>- Maintenant, vous allez boire un peu de thé sucré avec de la sauge. Pas de café, votre cœur doit être bien trop rapide déjà. Puis vous allez essayer de manger un peu. J’ai du bouillon ! Sauf si vous acceptez du pain.</p>
<p>- Du pain sera parfait, » répondit calmement Javert, puis il reprit :</p>
<p>« Et maintenant ? »</p>
<p>La question était claire, le ton froid et sec. La vieille nonne sourit, amusée de retrouver l’austère inspecteur de police. Elle en avait vu bien d’autres !</p>
<p>« Il vous aime beaucoup. Il est tellement inquiet, rétorqua-t-elle en éludant sciemment la question. </p>
<p>- Il ne sait pas cacher ses sentiments, opposa sèchement Javert.</p>
<p>- Vous l’aimez ?, demanda-t-elle gentiment.</p>
<p>- Je sais un peu mieux dissimuler que lui, répondit Javert, en éludant la question à son tour.</p>
<p>- Donc vous l’aimez ! »</p>
<p>Elle eut un sourire magnifique tandis que le visage de Javert s’allongeait. Puis elle se mit à rire devant l’expression terrible du policier, passablement agacé.</p>
<p>« Je vais prier Dieu de toutes mes forces pour qu’Il vous pardonne ce péché véniel.</p>
<p>- Mortel, vous voulez dire !</p>
<p>- L’amour ne peut pas être un péché mortel s’il est sûr et vrai !, asséna avec conviction la religieuse.</p>
<p>- Ce n’est pas ce que me dit mon confesseur, contra Javert.</p>
<p>- Les prêtres sont durs avec les hommes amoureux d’autres hommes. Je suis plus souple, c’est vrai. J’en ai connu plusieurs dans ma vie. »</p>
<p>Javert se détendit un peu, manifestement la nonne ne jugeait pas, ne jetait pas l’anathème. Elle ne risquait pas de les dénoncer.</p>
<p>Sœur Eulalie lui souriait toujours, de son sourire agaçant, si bienveillant… Il lui rendit enfin son sourire.</p>
<p>Un accord semblait signé tacitement.</p>
<p>La sœur se leva et servit une tasse de thé, thé dans lequel elle avait fait infuser de la sauge et du tussilage, au policier.</p>
<p>Javert la prit et fut heureux de boire un peu, grimaçant sous le goût des plantes et la quantité de miel qui avait été utilisée pour sucrer sa tasse.</p>
<p>« Pourquoi lui ?, » demanda la nonne.</p>
<p>Maintenant que le policier était apaisé, peut-être allait-il accepter de discuter avec elle ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. SCÈNE XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pourquoi lui ?<br/>Parce qu'il est. Tout simplement.<br/>Et que sans lui, je ne suis rien.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Pourquoi lui ?</em>
</p>
<p>« Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas, répondit le policier. Bonté, bienveillance, abnégation. Tout ce que je ne serais jamais et que je m’efforce d’être. »</p>
<p>
  <em>Surtout depuis un certain pont de juin 1832…</em>
</p>
<p>« Et que tu es François !, dit une voix douce depuis la porte de la chambre.</p>
<p>- Jean ! Retourne te coucher !, lança Javert, inquiet.</p>
<p>- Je viens remplacer Sœur Eulalie. Vous devez êtes fatiguée, ma sœur ?</p>
<p>- Je dois l’avouer, j’aimerai rentrer dans mon couvent et dormir un peu. Je reviendrai ce soir !</p>
<p>- Ce ne sera pas la peine !, gronda le policier.</p>
<p>- Je vous remercie, ma sœur. Cela me permettra de me reposer un peu, moi aussi. Il est vrai que dormir n’est pas du luxe, répondit Valjean en souriant.</p>
<p>- Alors à ce soir, messieurs. Reposez-vous et mangez ! »</p>
<p>Valjean la remercia encore avec effusion, il voyait en Sœur Eulalie une alliée dans les soins à donner à l’irascible inspecteur de police.</p>
<p>Puis, une fois la religieuse partie de la chambre, Valjean se tourna vers son compagnon, avec un regard si soulagé, si heureux, si tendre que Javert en oublia sa colère. Il tendit les mains pour attirer son amant sans y penser.</p>
<p>Et Valjean les saisit. Il s’assit au côté de Javert, sur le lit. Il embrassa fort les doigts trop chauds de son mari. Alarmé, il glissa sa main sur le front de Javert.</p>
<p>« Encore de la fièvre ?</p>
<p>- Moins forte, je vais mieux.</p>
<p>- Tu as toussé, je t’ai entendu !, fit Valjean, accusateur.</p>
<p>- Depuis combien de temps tu nous espionnais ?, demanda en souriant le mouchard.</p>
<p>- Depuis que vous avez commencé à vous disputer. »</p>
<p>Valjean tenait toujours les mains de Javert et reprit ses baisers, un doigt après l’autre, caressant et serrant. Les yeux de Javert s’allumèrent comme des phares, le feu brûlant derrière le miroir. Valjean les vit et se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de son compagnon. Javert le repoussa, les muscles tremblant sous la poigne de l’ancien forçat.</p>
<p>« Je suis malade, opposa-t-il, faiblement.</p>
<p>- C’est maintenant que tu y penses !, » sourit Valjean, un peu amer.</p>
<p>Le forçat était si proche de son garde que son souffle glissait sur ses lèvres. Valjean sentait le café. Javert se recula dans ses oreillers.</p>
<p>« Dieu ! Tu m’affoles Jean ! Je peux être contagieux, il faut être raisonnable !</p>
<p>- Nous sommes plus semblables que tu ne le penses, François. Tellement pareils. Je n’ai jamais été raisonnable quand il s’agissait de toi.</p>
<p>- Jean, » murmura doucement Javert.</p>
<p>Valjean posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles du policier. Tendre. Leurs mains se serrèrent, leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent, tandis que leurs bouches s’ouvraient pour laisser le passage aux langues. Javert gémit, il n’avait plus la force de résister à la volonté de Jean Valjean.</p>
<p>Puis Valjean se recula et regarda affectueusement son compagnon.</p>
<p>Javert était remarquable ainsi, les cheveux dénoués, glissant sur les épaules, dans une vague de vif-argent, les yeux brillants à la fois de fièvre et de désir, les joues rougies par la chaleur et l’excitation.</p>
<p>Le forçat ne résista pas à un autre baiser, puis il se recula pour laisser respirer le malade...et être prudent quand même...</p>
<p>Mais, malgré tout, Valjean resta ainsi, tout contre Javert.</p>
<p>Enfin, il eut une idée. Valjean se leva, lâchant la main du policier à la grande consternation de ce dernier. Javert eut un gémissement de dépit.</p>
<p>Puis Valjean aida Javert à se redresser, il s’assit contre lui, dans son dos et le policier se laissa tomber contre son compagnon, il se laissa envelopper.</p>
<p>Javert se sentait en sécurité ainsi, pris dans les bras de Jean Valjean.</p>
<p>Les bras d’un forçat ?</p>
<p>Le monde ne tournait plus rond depuis des mois et des mois maintenant…</p>
<p>« Comme ça, je te tiens et te protège, mon bel inspecteur, lança Valjean dans l’épaule de Javert. Et je ne risque pas de céder à la tentation. »</p>
<p>Valjean embrassa les cheveux de Javert, caressant doucement les favoris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais Javert se souvenait de la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir avec Sœur Eulalie et il ne put s’empêcher d’en parler.</p>
<p>« Comment vis-tu notre histoire, Jean ? Tu es un homme si pieux.</p>
<p>- Tu t’inquiètes tellement pour tout, mon François.</p>
<p>- C’est un péché mortel. L’Église condamne les sodomites. Que je finisse dans les flammes, j’ai une ardoise trop lourde à effacer, mais toi ?! Avec ta bonté, ta charité, ta douceur, tu es un saint ! Je ne supporte pas de te souiller, Jean. Je…</p>
<p>- Chut !, » fit Valjean, doucement.</p>
<p>Le policier s’affolait, son cœur battait fort contre les mains de Valjean et l’ancien forçat en souffrait de le voir ainsi.</p>
<p>« Dieu verra et jugera, en son temps, François. Sache cependant que si tu me quittes, tu me tues, François. Je mourrais !</p>
<p>- Jean, cela me semble être du chantage !, opposa fermement le divisionnaire en refusant de relever la menace que portait Valjean.</p>
<p>- C’en est un, monsieur le policier, et je n’ai aucun scrupule à te le faire ! Tu as accepté ma bague, tu es responsable de ma vie. De mon bonheur.</p>
<p>- Je te promets de faire plus attention à ma santé, Jean. Et j’accepte d’avoir des vêtements plus chauds, concéda Javert.</p>
<p>- Nous irons faire les magasins dés que tu iras mieux ! »</p>
<p>Javert sourit en entendant la joie dans la voix de Valjean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javert ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser dériver vers le sommeil, lorsque Valjean se mit à lui embrasser le cou. Javert glissa une main dans son dos pour caresser les cheveux de son compagnon, saisir la nuque. Il gémit doucement.</p>
<p>« Tu as dit que tu ne céderas pas à la tentation, murmura Javert.</p>
<p>- J’ai dit ça ? Vous avez dû mal comprendre, inspecteur. »</p>
<p>La voix, innocente et candide de M. Madeleine, elle fit grincer des dents au chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer.</p>
<p>« Je ne t’ai pas fait remplir de déposition, c’est juste, » rétorqua sèchement Javert.</p>
<p>Un rire venant de l’ancien maire fit lever les yeux au ciel au policier.</p>
<p>Valjean défaisait lentement les boutons de la chemise de nuit du malade, caressant la peau ainsi dévoilée, chaude sous ses doigts. Il pinça un téton entre son pouce et son index, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Javert gémit plus fort, à sa profonde affliction.</p>
<p>« Je t’en prie, Jean ! Tu me rends fou !</p>
<p>- Tu es trop loin pour que je te touche. Caresse-toi devant moi, mon bel inspecteur. Montre-moi à quel point tu me veux. »</p>
<p>Valjean mordillait le lobe de l’oreille si tendre de Javert mais le policier resta immobile. Valjean continua à agir.</p>
<p>Il avait eu tellement peur pour son compagnon.</p>
<p>Il avait passé une nuit terrible et il retrouvait un homme vivant, en pleine possession de ses moyens et furieusement attirant.</p>
<p>Oui, Valjean savait qu’il aurait dû être plus raisonnable, plus retenu mais il avait eu tellement peur.</p>
<p>Maintenant il voulait se rassurer en donnant du plaisir à son compagnon.</p>
<p>Aimer, être aimé, voir que la vie se poursuivait et que cette maladie n’était somme tout qu’un simple rhume.</p>
<p>Donc Valjean ne s’arrêta pas et poursuivit le jeu. Il tira la chemise pour la remonter plus haut, toujours plus haut. Puis il fit glisser la couverture plus bas d’un mouvement souple des pieds.</p>
<p>Le sexe du policier apparut, dur, droit. Valjean eut une folle envie de le caresser, le prendre, mais il était coincé entre le dos du policier et le montant du lit couvert d’oreillers.</p>
<p>Ses mains parcouraient le torse de l’inspecteur, sa bouche dévorait sa gorge, sa nuque.</p>
<p>« Caresse-toi François, souffla Valjean, haletant un peu. Montre-moi comment tu te donnes du plaisir. »</p>
<p>Les mains de Javert restaient bloquées sur le lit, serrées en poings fermés.</p>
<p>« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je ne l’ai jamais fait.</p>
<p>- C’est vrai ?, » demanda Valjean.</p>
<p>La voix pleine de surprise avait perdu son accent rauque.</p>
<p>« A Toulon, expliqua amèrement Javert, il y avait un gardien. Son fouet m’a dressé à ne pas me toucher. J’ai appris à me dominer.</p>
<p>- Dieu François ! Comment as-tu pu vivre jusqu’à cet âge sans connaître ni l’amour, ni le plaisir ?</p>
<p>- Je vivais pour mon travail. La Loi, l’Ordre, l’Autorité…</p>
<p>- Apprends maintenant l’Amour et le Plaisir. Tu n’es plus à Toulon et je n’ai pas de fouet. »</p>
<p>Valjean maudit Toulon, le bagne qui avait tellement façonné l’homme qu’était devenu Javert. Fouetter un adolescent pour son plaisir intime ?! Connaissant Javert comme il le connaissait aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas dû être fouetté souvent avant de refouler l’envie et le désir au fond de lui. A jamais !</p>
<p>« Laisse-moi t’aider François. Comme cela. »</p>
<p>Jean Valjean se dégagea du mieux qu’il put, ils étaient moins bien installés mais il atteignait le sexe du policier, beaucoup moins dur et excité.</p>
<p>Valjean saisit la main de Javert et la posa sur son sexe. Il sentit Javert se crisper contre lui tandis que les mains commençaient un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.</p>
<p>« Voilà, comme cela ! Tu alternes avec des coups lents et des coups durs ! Maintenant, crache dans ta main François. Pour que cela glisse mieux.</p>
<p>- Jean, fit le policier à l’agonie.</p>
<p>- Obéis ! »</p>
<p>Javert ne discuta plus, il cracha dans sa main et reprit ses caresses en compagnie de Valjean, mais il était malhabile, incertain. Valjean ne retrouvait pas l’homme si expert et dévoué qu’il avait dans son lit habituellement. Le forçat ne résista plus, il se retira de sa position, perturbant Javert et il s’assit à califourchon sur lui. Et il vit le regard du policier. Il n’y avait aucun plaisir, aucun désir, juste un dégoût profond, une honte abjecte. Fallait-il qu’il soit soumis à son amant pour accepter d’obéir à cet ordre si contraire à sa nature profonde ?</p>
<p>Valjean en fut désolé. Il se coucha dans les bras de Javert, reprenant ses baisers, ses caresses et il chassa les mains du policier.</p>
<p>« Laisse-moi faire François ! Tu as toute une éducation à revoir ! »</p>
<p>Valjean caressa habilement le sexe de Javert mais le désir était moins fort.</p>
<p>Javert n’avait pas apprécié de devoir se masturber ainsi devant son compagnon. Il se souvenait avec trop d’acuité de Toulon, du garde Glodt lui demandant tous les matins s’il s’était masturbé la veille, s’il avait eu du plaisir… Javert avait appris à dominer ses besoins naturels. Et le garde fut satisfait un jour de ne plus le fouetter.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Un homme ne s’abaisse pas à ces plaisirs de la chair ! Un homme ne se touche jamais ! »</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valjean voyait bien que Javert était parti dans ses souvenirs et il en était dépité. Mais le forçat ne s’avoua pas vaincu ! Surtout par le bagne !</p>
<p>Valjean se décida à sucer Javert, lui qui n’était pas un amateur de fellation et qui n’en avait jamais offert au bagne, il se chargea de son garde-chiourme avec soin.</p>
<p>« Jean ? Tu n’es pas obligé… Dieu…, » haleta Javert, revenu enfin au présent.</p>
<p>Valjean fut ravi en sentant les mains de l’argousin tirer trop fort sur ses cheveux avant de gémir à nouveau. Enfin, le policier vint en poussant un cri assez fort.</p>
<p>Que devait penser cette malheureuse madame Toussaint ?</p>
<p>« Merci mon tendre, mon Jean.</p>
<p>- Je vais t’enseigner tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureux François, annonça Valjean. Défaire tous ces liens qui t’entravent.</p>
<p>- Je ne suis plus à la barricade, ni à Toulon, sourit Javert, encore noyé dans le plaisir profond qu’il venait de ressentir.</p>
<p>- Peut-être mais tu es toujours attaché et enchaîné. Là ! »</p>
<p>Valjean posa sa main sur le front encore très chaud du policier.</p>
<p>« Et toi Jean ?</p>
<p>- Veux-tu que je te montre ?, chuchota Valjean.</p>
<p>- Très bien, accepta Javert. Fais le professeur Jean. »</p>
<p>Jean Valjean était assis face à Javert, le policier était débraillé, la chemise relevée jusqu’au ventre, les yeux brillants, la bouche encore humide de leurs baisers, le reste du plaisir se voyait dans son regard un peu flou. Valjean n’avait besoin de rien d’autre pour s’exciter à venir. Se masturber était un acte qu’il avait connu lorsqu’il n’y avait rien. Le corps avait ses besoins naturels et la chair était faible.</p>
<p>Se donner du plaisir même dans un endroit de perdition comme le bagne de Toulon avait permis à de nombreux forçats de ne pas devenir fous… C’était même indispensable pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.</p>
<p>Croire pendant quelques instants qu’il existait autre chose sur cette Terre que la noirceur et la douleur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FIN</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>